Together Forever
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Tikal said yes to Shadow's marriage proposal, but neither of them have any idea how stressful planning a wedding would be. Especially when your planner goes by the name of Amy Rose. Major Shadikal  Rated T for some language and sexual references.
1. Making Arrangements

**Well hello there, everyone! It's already here. The first chapter of the threequel. And let me tell you guys something. I have done a thorough search through in search of a wedding fic involving Shadow and Tikal. And let me tell ya, I could not find a single one. So I think I might be writing the very first Shadikal wedding. Which is AWESOME!**

**But if anyone out there knows of another story that involves a wedding with Shadikal as the main couple, please let me know and correct me.**

**Alright. So I'm fresh off Don't Stop Believin' and I still got plenty of skill to use. So I hope you guys enjoy this. I love Shadikal to death and I'm giving this one all I got. But it's gonna be a bit shorter than How is it Possible and Don't Stop. But still…enjoy. Oh yeah. I only own the plot of this story and none of the characters.**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 1: Making Arrangements**

_(Shadow's POV)_

"_So I take it you've all been keeping up with us ever since the beginning. But if you haven't, listen up. Cause I'm only gonna go through this once. I've been seeing this echidna girl, Tikal, for quite some time now. And in that time, I've been asking myself whether I'm ready to go all the way with her. And I don't mean sex you perverts. I mean I've been wondering if I was ready to pop the question to her. And I did. I asked Tikal to marry me. And she said yes. That made me very happy. I know Maria would be happy too if she was still here. But we got one month to go before the wedding. We've already set a date, but that's pretty much all we've done. There's still a lot more to do. And with Faker's crazy girlfriend as the wedding planner, things have gotten…a little crazy."_

Alright. So here we are. It's been one month ever since Shadow and Tikal went from boyfriend and girlfriend to fiancé and fiancée. And yes. There's a difference with those two words. The one with one "e" is the guy and the one with two is the girl. But that has nothing to do with this.

Ever since Shadow and Tikal got engaged, they have been chest deep in a heap of wedding arrangements. And Amy wasn't making things any better. Being the romantic she is, she was an expert in creating weddings. Granted she had never done an official one before but she had made up plenty of imaginary ones involving her and Sonic to be the only one out of all them to be the most qualified. And she was doing it for free. That was one of the main reasons Shadow suggested her to be the planner.

But all the things they had to do, it was a lot. All they had planned out was the day they wanted to have the wedding on. As for where, they couldn't decide. But Amy was throwing out a whole bunch of suggestions. Church, jungle, romantic hilltop, stuff like that. But Shadow and Tikal just couldn't decide. And this was one of the negatives of Amy being the planner. She had gotten a bit too carried away and was taking the job a bit too seriously. She was trying to be patient with the future weds, but her patience always runs thin sooner or later, sometimes that happens more than once in the same day.

It was getting to be really stressful for Shadow and Tikal to have to deal with this kind of pressure. Speaking of the two, maybe it should become clear where they are. Right now, our favorite angst-ridden black hedgehog was sitting at home looking over choices of location. And Tikal was out with Amy and the rest of the girls to try on wedding dresses. Shadow had already been fitted for a tux, even though he despised clothes more than he despised gun control laws. Okay…maybe not THAT much. If there was still one thing in this world Shadow the Hedgehog hated, it was those stupid gun control laws. The ironic thing is, he's dreamed of shooting the laws in the face. How does that even make sense? How does one go about shooting a law in the face?

So while Shadow put away the papers and decided to relax on his couch, Tikal came through the door of their gorgeous two story Victorian style house and kicked off her shoes. And then she collapsed on the same couch right next to her fiancé. And then her blues eyes locked on to his red ones.

"Hello." She quickly said before she pecked him on his lips.

"So how was the fitting?" Shadow asked surprisingly interested.

"It was alright. There are so many dresses. I can't decide which one to choose."

"Yeah. Same rule goes with the whole location thing. I'm not sure where to pick."

"Maybe we should just narrow it down. Where are those papers?"

Shadow got up and retrieved the papers from a drawer where he was currently keeping every scrap of paper that had to do with this wedding. He brought out the location choices and then he sat back down and handed them to Tikal who slowly went through them.

"Okay. We can rule out the jungle. I used to live near one and there's too much noise for a wedding."

Shadow nodded as Tikal put one of the papers aside.

"A church sounds good. We'll hold on to this one." She looked at another one. "Hilltop, sounds romantic, Mystic Ruins, I like, the beach, I love it there." Then she turned to Shadow. "How do you feel about getting married on Angel Island?"

Shadow took some time to think about that. This was Tikal the Echidna. Angel Island was technically her home even before it became a floating island. And that was where the Master Emerald resides. And it would mean a lot to her if they got married there. But there were still some of his own thoughts he had that made him restrain from saying yes right away.

"It sounds good. But how about we just look things over a few more times and see if we can come up with a place even better?"

Tikal smiled at her future husband.

"I can do that."

Shadow smiled and then he gently ran his hand through her dreadlocks.

"It doesn't matter where we get married." He said. "As long as you end up becoming my wife by the end of it, I wouldn't care if our wedding was at the bottom of the ocean."

And that meant a lot coming from him seeing as he couldn't swim. The thing about these two, they were both ageless. Meaning that the two of them could live forever. And they looked forwards to spending years and years together in happiness. And the two of them had changed a lot ever since they began to see each other. And they changed for the better. Shadow had become much less of a jerk, and Tikal had found a new home in this time. It was quite interesting how the universe put them together like this. Well….actually Amy put them together due to that whole bet with Sonic. But that's all in the past now and the future was a wedding with Shadow as the groom and Tikal as the bride.

But they had no idea what kind of crazy they were in store for in the next upcoming month. This day was March 15th. And the wedding was on April 15th. That's exactly one month to wait. And with Amy Rose as the wedding planner, the crazy would only grow from how much has already been passed.

**XXX**

**Alright. So there's the first chapter. I know it's really REALLY short for me. But that's just how I am. All my introduction chapters are short. Anyone who knows me will confirm that.**

**And just before I leave here, I have officially started up my contest. If you wanna see how it goes, just go to my profile page and read the bold section at the top. I hope a lot of people join in. A couple of people I know already have.**

**So there's the start. And it will only get better. But until the next chapter, peace bitches.**


	2. The Crazy Bar

**Okay. Contest entries are going well, so keep em coming. I only own the plot of this story and none of the characters. So enjoy!**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 2: The Crazy Bar**

Alright. So we know how Shadow and Tikal are doing. They're just surviving the planning of this wedding together while taking their sweet time. And as long as they did it together, they didn't care how crazy Amy got. And she was CRAZY.

But I they thought it was bad being around her, it wasn't nearly as bad for the guy who was in a relationship with her. And of course, we all know, that guy is our favorite hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Every time Amy went with Shadow and Tikal to any location that involved the wedding, he was dragged along with them. Now usually, Sonic wouldn't have minded. But seeing how crazed Amy could get, he was now starting to fear her like he did in the old days. But he loved her. That always made him be able to put up with her.

And as for Amy herself, she was of course always oblivious to the fact that she had gone a little nuts over this. Most of her friends just figured it was probably because it's her very first wedding that she gets to plan. Well…her first REAL one anyway. She wanted to make it one for the Guinness Book to record. Was that a bit too much of a high dream? Maybe. But that's the Amy Rose everyone knows and loves.

Right now, Amy was at her house pacing back and forth like a madman looking at a clipboard. And there with her, relaxing on her couch with a chili dog in his hand, was Sonic.

"Can you stop pacing now, Ames?" the blue hedgie asked. "You invited me over here and I kinda thought we would be doing something that DIDN'T revolve around the wedding."

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Amy apologized. "But I just can't stop thinking about this. We only have one month before the big day and there are still so many things that have to get done."

"Well, a month is a long time." Sonic tried to calm her down. "And I'm sure Shadow and Tikal will have a place figured out soon."

"I hope so." Amy said. "Because we still have to go over music, food, cake, and does Shadow know how to dance?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Don't think so. The only thing I know he can do professionally is kill people. And he's trying to cut back on that."

"Well then I guess we have to get him into some lessons. Dancing is….wait a minute. Cut back?" she was able to take notice of those two words and froze.

"Well..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "He still gets the occasional terrorist who won't break under interrogation. He's kinda like Jack Bauer if he were Mobian."

"How do you even know about that?" Amy asked afraid of the answer.

"He told us during guy's night a few days ago." Sonic responded. "He thinks his work stories are enlightening for the group. Although Tails has gotten a few recurring nightmares."

And it was right there Amy thought of something.

"Guys night! Bachelor party!" She began to write on a blank piece of paper on her clipboard. Then she looked at Sonic. "Is Shadow going to have a bachelor party?"

"I'm not even sure if Shadow knows what a bachelor party IS." Sonic answered.

"Well when we go in for tux fittings tomorrow, ask him and I'll see if Tikal wants a bachelorette party. And what about the best man and maid of honor? Who are they? They haven't been chosen yet!"

She was beginning to babble. And with a sigh and a smile, Sonic stood up, finished his chili dog with one gulp, and then took the clip board out of Amy's hands.

"Relax." Sonic shushed her. "You can't let yourself go crazy over this. Too much good stuff is bad stuff."

"This coming from the guy who only slows down when he sees a chili dog stand EVERYWHERE he goes." Amy retorted.

"This has nothing to do with my speed." Sonic came back. "Look. Can you at least TRY to be a little more calm with this. You're running around like you just lost your head."

Amy sighed. She hated it was someone was right about her going a little crazy. But she looked at her boyfriend with a smile.

"Okay. I'll lighten up."

Sonic nodded and then ran his hand through her hair.

"And you're wrong." He added. "I'll slow down for YOU any day."

The charm of the hero. It never failed. The hedgehogs pecked each other and then they sat down on the couch to turn on some TV. And it was Tuesday. That meant Amy's favorite show was on right now. Glee was all new this week. Maybe watching a musical show should help find some wedding choices for music. That's what she believed anyway.

But soon enough, the next day rolled around and Amy and Sonic arrived at the tux shop with Shadow and Tikal. The store was in the mall and Sonic recognized the place. It was the very same tux shop where he bought that same tux he wore on hid first date with Amy. The reason he wasn't going to wear it to the wedding was because believe it or not, he lost the pants. Or that's what he claims happened. Amy was skeptical because Sonic only had one tux that made his entire wardrobe. Not counting his socks and gloves.

Sooner or later, everyone else came by too. Tails hovered in for a landing outside the door and then walked in. Knuckles and Rouge also flew in. And then Silver and Blaze both appeared via Chaos Control with Silver holding the cyan colored emerald. Cream had to go with her mother to go shopping so she was gonna be a no show today. And then, as everyone expected, Amy took control.

"Alright. Let's get fitting."

"Amy…are tuxes really necessary?" Silver asked. "You know how us guys feel about clothes and all."

"I'm siding with Silver with on this one." Knuckles agreed. "Can't we just wear bowties or something like that?"

"No" Amy responded. "Shadow and Tikal both agreed to have the wedding be black tie and that means everyone dresses up."

Knuckled shot a glare at the black hedgehog.

"So it's because of you I'm gonna have to wear a full on monkey suit?" she groaned.

"Oh come on, Knuckie." Rouge made her right index and middle finger walk up his chest. "It'll just be for one night. And as soon as you see me in my bridesmaids dress, you won't care."

That immediately made Knuckles shut up. He was involved with the sexiest girl there. And whenever she wore a dress, it was a statement and a heartbreaker. The statement was Rouge the Bat is one hot piece of action. The heartbreaker was that she was only Knuckles' piece of action now.

"Okay." Knuckles agreed to the tux arrangement.

"That reminds me." Tikal spoke up and looked at Rouge. "Rouge, I was wondering if you would like to be the maid of honor."

Rouge gave a genuine smile at the echidna girl.

"Me? Why?" she asked wanting to know the reason.

"Well…when I first came here to this time, you and Knuckles took me in and gave me a place to stay. So I want to repay that debt. Plus you're a good friend to me."

It's true. Rouge and Tikal were practically best friends with each other. Rouge helped her get in touch with this time almost as much as Shadow did. Not to mention she helped her with the fashion area. The clothes Tikal was wearing right now were even picked out by the bat. She was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and red flip flops. On her head was the silver headband Shadow had given her for Christmas. With a smile, Rouge gave her answer.

"Of course I will."

The two girls then shared a hug with each other and then Amy brought her clipboard out from behind her back and began to write stuff down.

"Alright. We have the maid of honor. Great. Shadow, have you decided on your best man?"

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles all looked at Shadow once Amy asked that question. And Shadow shook his head.

"I have not." He said to Amy. "Amongst them all, I'm not sure which one to pick."

"Well, get it figured out and then get back to me." Amy wrote down some more stuff and then looked back up at the boys. "Alright. Your five boys need to get into some tuxes. Let's move!"

Amy grabbed Sonic's wrist and then dragged him over to the tuxedo area and every other girl dragged their boyfriends over and they began to hold up the tuxes. Now as for Tails, he actually had his role in the wedding planned. He was going to be the ring bear. Or rather…ring fox. Cream was going to be the flower girl. And Cheese….well, he would just be that person who holds up the back of the dress when it's really long. It was small but Cheese liked to be involved. And seeing as how Tikal was kinda big on Chao, it was kinda hard to say no.

So after twenty minutes or so of trying on the suits, the only one able to decide on one was Tails. He had made a few bucks selling off excess plane parts he didn't need so he was able to pay for it himself. And remember, this place had no rentals. So that tux was his to keep. But he chose wisely. That tux had two holes in the back of the pants custom cut for his twin tails. And that only left the three hedgehogs and Knuckles to get theirs. But ten more minutes later, everyone was starting to get hungry. So they all went for the food court in the mall and everyone took their seats. While the girls left to go order the food, the guys began to talk.

"So Shadow, you ready to be married?" Silver asked the black future husband.

Shadow nodded in response.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to believe out of all of us, I'M the one who's getting married first."

"Well, you met the girl of your dreams and now you're tying the knot. We're all happy for you." Knuckles said before asking this. "So who's gonna be your best man?"

Shadow sighed. Deep down, he knew this was gonna come up.

"I don't know who to pick for my best man. So just drop it."

"What do you mean you can't pick?" Sonic asked.

"Because my best friend is Rouge and she's already the maid of honor. The rest of you aside from Tikal, I just tolerate."

The three guys up for the B.M. position eyed each other strangely.

"You mean you consider none of us here to be your friends?" Silver asked kind of upset.

Shadow sighed again.

"No. You guys are my friends. But none of you are my BEST friend."

"Shadow, the best man at a wedding isn't always the groom's best friend." Tails pointed out.

"Look can we just drop this?" Shadow got a bit angry. "I've already got enough pressure on my back with this wedding and I do NOT need you three added on to the load. Got it?"

Just like that knowing just how angry Shadow could get, and the fact that he always carried a gun with him, they backed off.

"Alright. We're sorry." Silver said before changing the subject. "How's life with the wedding planner?"

Now it was Sonic's turn to give off a sigh.

"Try again. New subject." He said.

"No no no. I want to know too." Knuckles added. "It must be hard trying to kiss her when all she can think about is a wedding."

Sonic grunted as an agreement.

"Boy you're tellin' me. I mean, I love her and all, but she's just gone up the wall. I mean every time I take her out to go eat somewhere or something like that, she just rabbles on and ON about this wedding. I know she loves weddings, but come on. Give me a break. But I shouldn't surprised. Weddings are near the top of her crazy bar."

The other four guys had no idea what he meant by those last two words.

"Crazy bar?" Tails repeated.

"What the hell's a crazy bar?" Knuckles added.

Sonic looked at all of them, and then he looked over to the side and saw Amy had left her clip board and pen there when she left to go order the food. Then he looked over at Amy and the girls. They were still in line and there were a few people in front of them.

"Let me illustrate." Sonic grabbed the clipboard and then pen.

And then he went through the papers attached to the clipboard and found a blank piece of paper near the bottom of the stack. He took it out and then slid the clipboard away. Then on the paper, Sonic drew a long thin horizontal rectangle about an inch wide and nine inches long. Then from top to bottom, Sonic drew eight lines in the rectangle and wrote some words down next to each line. And then at the top of the page, he wrote in big capital letters, "AMY'S CRAZY BAR."

"See, a crazy bar is something all girls have. It's basically a graph of what makes a girl crazy." The blue hedgehog turned the board around and then showed it to the rest of the guys. "As you can see, Amy has eight things that make her crazy. The least crazy being, newborn babies. She finds them adorable. And the thing that makes her the most crazy, is me."

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver looked up and down Sonic's graph. The list went like this from bottom to top.

8. Babies

7. Thinking about Sonic

6. Talking with Sonic on the phone

5. Talking with Sonic in person

4. Holding hands with Sonic

3. Kissing Sonic.

2. Weddings

1. Sonic

The top thing just said, Sonic. Sonic himself made Amy crazy more than anything. But Silver just looked at the list and then at Sonic with a strange face.

"What is this? How I Met Your Mother?" he snapped. "Sonic, this bar isn't crazy. You are. And I can't believe YOU out of all people believe it."

"Hey. There was a time I didn't believe in it either." Sonic replied. "But, a few weeks ago, I ran into an old buddy of mine. You guys remember Trevor?"

Knuckles was actually the only one who had met this Trevor before.

"You mean that mouse who dresses like a hippy?" the echidna asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yep. That's Trev. Anyways, I ran into him at a chili dog stand downtown, and he told me about HIS girlfriend's crazy bar."

"You mean Trevor has a girlfriend?" Knuckles asked. "Who?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." Sonic went on. "But anyways, he told me everything about the crazy bar. But he explained to me all I had to do was just pay close attention to Amy, and I'll find her crazy bar."

"That is insane." Shadow said flatly.

Sonic shook his finger at the black hedgehog.

"Which is exactly what I said to Trevor when he first explained it to me. But then as the days went by, whenever I was around Amy, I couldn't help but make…observations. And now here I am with this crazy bar."

Shadow shook his head.

"I'm still sticking with insane."

Sonic sighed.

"Deny the crazy bar theory all you want but it's true. Just pay close attention to your girls. You'll see."

Now Shadow never paid any mind to the theory every again. But as for Knuckles and Silver, later they were going to questioning it. But we'll get to that later.

As the girls returned with the food, Sonic quickly got rid of the paper with the crazy bar so Amy wouldn't see it. In less than half an hour, everyone finished eating and then the tux shopping commenced. Sooner than expected, the guys found their own tuxes to wear and they became bought. That was all that needed to be done today in relation to the wedding. So with another day down in the books, another day was right around the corner.

**XXX**

**Just for the record, I personally do not believe in the crazy bar theory. I just made it up.**

**And BTW. I LOVE How I Met Your Mother. It's an awesome show.**

**So you guys just sit tight and I'll get chapter 3 up soon. Until then, peace bitches.  
**


	3. Shadow Hates The Fever

**I only own the plot of this story. The characters are owned by SEGA. And for those of you in the contest, read the top of my profile for it is vital.**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 3: Shadow Hates the Fever**

After they went home from the mall with the tuxes, Shadow and Tikal just relaxed on the couch with the TV on. Shadow had picked out a black tux with red vertical pinstripes and a white bowtie. So he pretty much found a tux that matched the scheme of his fur. As for the whole shoe thing, he didn't get any. He was just going to wear his custom hover skate shoes with the tux. It wasn't really formal, but it was his wedding. He could do whatever he wants. Although that seemed to be getting a little bit less realistic with Amy as the planner. And the next day, they were meeting up and a place to decide on the musical choice.

No one was quite sure what kind of music Shadow would like. Not even Tikal knew what Shadow liked to listen to. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure if he liked music in general. But she DID know that Shadow was not familiar in the art of dancing. And she wanted to dance with him because she actually knew how to dance quite gracefully. So she decided to bring it up as Shadow landed the TV on Wheel of Fortune.

"Shadow?"

The hedgehog looked down at his love's cobalt blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to learn how to dance?"

Shadow turned down his TV so he could speak without being distracted.

"Am I gonna what now?"

"Learn to dance." Tikal repeated. "Shadow, I want to have a first dance with you at our wedding. But unless you learn to dance, it's not gonna happen."

Shadow sighed. He could do a lot of things with his feet. He could skate with them, kick robots into pieces, but as for dancing, he couldn't do crap.

"But where am I gonna find time out of all that we have going on right now to learn?" Shadow asked knowing how booked up those two are. "Not to mention we can't afford it right now with all the money we've poured into the wedding itself."

That was actually very true. Shadow worked as a field agent for GUN and he got paid nicely. But now he was using up a lot of what he had earned on the wedding and other things. So learning how to dance would probably put them into debt. But not even caring about the money because that's the sweetheart she is, Tikal just rubbed the muzzle of her hedgehog.

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Tikal said as she started to cuddle with her beloved. "We always do, don't we?"

Shadow smiled at her and then made the cuddle complete by doing it with her. She was right. They'll find a way for him to dance.

"I'll search for classes in two days." Shadow said knowing they already had plans for yesterday. "I'm sure it'll be great dancing with you on the island after we say, 'I do.'"

Tikal nodded in response. Just to think. In a few short weeks she would become Mrs. Tikal Hedgehog. Sure it was kinda weird considering she was an echidna and all, but other than that…

HOLD UP! FREEZE!

What Shadow just said. He just said, "on the island." And before that, he said that's where they were gonna dance together. But there was only one island they knew about. And that was…

Tikal gave a surprised look at Shadow and he smiled knowing it was coming.

"How about it?" He said with the same smile. "Wedding on Angel Island?"

Tikal began to squeeze Shadow in a hug almost as tight as Amy did with Sonic.

"Oh Shadow you're the best!" she cried.

The black hedgehog chuckled.

"I know."

And then Tikal planted a very long kiss on the striped one and then they just gazed into each other's eyes. Never were there eyes as red as the ones Shadow had. And Tikal liked that. Those eyes would soon be forever hers. The same rule applied for Shadow Tikal's gorgeous cobalt blue ones.

"Should we call, Amy and tell her we have a location?" the echidna asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"No. I've had just about as much of Rose that I can handle for one day. We'll tell her tomorrow."

Tikal nodded at that and then relaxed her head on Shadow's fluffy chest fur. Shadow didn't want this going public, but Tikal once remarked that his chest fur actually made a great pillow. Now that was just fine for her alone to know. But no one else should know. Especially Rouge or Sonic. He would never hear the end of it.

But, just like always, the next day came around and the time everyone was meeting up was at 1:30 at the banquet hall in downtown Station Square. Amy had reserved it for today for Shadow ad Tikal to pick their music choices. But at 1:30, everyone except for the main couple was there. Something Amy was NOT fond of.

"Amy, will you please calm down?" Sonic begged. "I'm sure he's on his way."

"He knows Chaos Control!" Amy argued. "He should have been here before Cream and Vanilla got here."

Yes. Cream and Vanilla were here this time around. And that was probably gonna be something they were gonna regret in a few minutes.

"Just relax. Please?" Sonic went up to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Loosen up, Amy. I don't like seeing you so stressed out."

Amy took a sigh as she prepared to respond. But right as she opened her mouth, Shadow and Tikal walked through the door.

"What took ya?" Silver asked.

"None of your business." Was Shadow's answer. "So where are these music choices of yours?" he asked Amy.

"They're right around the corner in the main hall. Go and take a look for yourself." Amy said.

And as Shadow and Tikal made their way out of the room, Rouge gave a gasp.

"Uh oh." She muttered.

Now Rouge and everyone else had viewed the musical selections before Shadow and Tikal arrived. And one of them she had a strange feeling about. Now she remembered why.

"Um…something everyone here should know about, Shadow." The snow-bat addressed.

Everyone there was now looking at Rouge as they awaited her explanation.

"Well, see…one of the music choices in there is a lookalike of a certain teenage idol. And…well…Shadow…"

"BIEBER! DIIIIIEEEE!"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

And that got Vanilla and Cream ducking for cover underneath a nearby table. Everyone else just rushed into the main hall and saw Shadow shooting at someone who looked almost exactly like Justin Bieber. The Bieber was running for his life with the gun-toting Shadow hot on his trail still firing.

"DROP YOUR BALLS AND GET A MAN'S VOICE ALREADY!"

Silver used his psychokinesis to rip the gun out of Shadow's hands and Sonic and Knuckles tackled him to the ground while the Bieber got the hell out of there just happy to be alive.

"Are you out of your freakin, mind?" Sonic shouted at his dark side.

"Must…kill….Bieber!" Shadow shouted back.

Knuckles and Sonic were able to keep him pinned down long enough for him to calm down and then they let him get up and Tikal went up to him as Vanilla and Cream finally entered the room too.

"Shadow, I thought you were past that." she said. "Besides, I don't think that was the real Bieber anyway."

Shadow took a deep breath and then holstered his gun.

"Sorry. I just can't stand that stupid ass kid. I mean if he's a teenager, why does he sound like a frickin 12 year old?"

Deciding to drop that subject entirely, Amy averted Shadow's eyes over to where the choices for music were at.

"These are the choices I was able to get with the budget you've allowed me. Take your pick." She said.

Shadow and Tikal looked upon their choices. There was the common DJ, a simple cover band, harp player, jazz band, string quartet, pretty much standard wedding choices.

"Well they all look good." Tikal said. "But which one do you think would tolerate going to Angel Island?"

"WAIT!" Amy heard what Tikal just said and got in front of her. "Angel Island?"

Tikal nodded her head and smiled up at Shadow.

"Yes. Shadow and I decided to have the wedding on Angel Island." Then she looked back at Knuckles. "Is that okay with you, Knuckles?"

Knuckles smiled at her.

"Of course it is. You're always welcome on Angel Island whenever you want." The red echidna replied.

"Oh thank you." Tikal said sweetly.

Once again, Amy took out her clipboard and began to write stuff down.

"Alright great! We finally have a location! Took you guys long enough." Amy remarked. "Alright. So you've seen the choices here, now you guys just take some time and think it over which one you want."

"Thank you, Amy." Tikal said. "Now we just have to get Shadow into some dancing lessons."

Everyone looked strangely at Shadow upon hearing those words exit Tikal's mouth.

"You don't know how to dance, Shadow?" Blaze asked.

Shadow sighed. He didn't want anyone else knowing about this.

"No. For your information I do not." Shadow replied. "And I already told Tikal this last night. We're already putting too much money into this wedding. Dancing lessons would probably put us debt."

"Then maybe one of your friends could teach you for free." Silver suggested.

Shadow scoffed. "I don't know anyone who knows how to dance."

But then the grey psychic hedgehog smirked.

"Oh yes you do." And then he looked over at the string quartet. "Hey string and jazz people! Play something tango-worthy!"

The quartet nodded and then all of them picked up their respected instruments and they both began to play. And as the music started up, Silver looked right into Blaze's eyes and took off his gloves and tossed them to Tails. The jazz people had a trumpet, a sax, a trombone, and a few drums. All of those instruments harmonized a very fancy musical flow that seemed very tango-worthy. And that's just what silver had planned.

Silver took Blaze's hands and then the two of them went right into the center of the circle their friends made up. And then the two of them began to do something that none of their friends thought they could do. They danced a perfect Argentine Tango.

The song had no words or anything to it. All they needed was a beat. And they had. The two of them were perfect for each other in their relationship, and on the dance floor. Their feet stepped perfectly and their hands caressed each other. And then, Silver brought his hand up to Blaze's ponytails and removed the red band around it releasing her hair and letting it flow halfway down her back naturally. They dipped, they kicked, they spun, they danced like they had been their whole lives. Amy was actually jealous of them.

And as Silver dipped Blaze one last time, she wrapped her left leg around his waist and then the two of them kissed each other. The music people stopped playing and then everyone just had to applause that little performance as the two of them stood back up.

"That was just lovely, you two." Vanilla said.

"Thank you, Miss Vanilla." Silver said politely as Tails gave him back his gloves. And then he looked over at Shadow. "How about it, Shadow?"

Shadow knew perfectly well what Silver was getting at, but for some reason he pretended to not know.

"How about what?"

"I'll teach you how to dance. For free."

Silver's offer was very generous. After what everyone just saw, they would all agree that Silver has things to teach Shadow.

"No way. I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Silver defended. "Shadow, I know it might seem weird with a guy teaching you how to dance, but I promise you, at your wedding, you'll thank me."

Shadow seemed to be sighing a lot lately. Maybe he was just a little tense for this wedding? Call it what you want. But he had no desire at ALL to take dancing lessons from a guy. Least of all, Silver. But…it didn't look like he had any choice right now. He was up against the wall, and Silver was offering him a way out of the possible debt from official classes that required payment. And Tikal was looking at him with that look in her eyes and a small pout on her bottom lip.

Taking yet another sigh in defeat, Shadow gave in.

"Alright. I'll take it." He groaned.

"Great. Come to my place tomorrow at noon." Silver said.

And just like that, this day's wedding details had come to an end and everyone went home. Amy was finally happy that the two of them had decided on a place. Now she could work on the guest list and seating arrangement. But Shadow did not consider it a good day. For one, he didn't kill what he thought was Justin Bieber. And he hates it when he misses. And now he was stuck taking dancing lessons from Silver the Hedgehog.

What could be so bad about that?

**This was just a gift to all of those Bieber haters out there. I'm just neutral about Bieber. But he was good for some good comedy**

**And I noticed something. I don't really pay all that much attention to Silver and Blaze that much. So this is me starting to give them a bigger spotlight.**

**So how will Shadow like being taught to dance by Silver? Find out next chapter. Until then, peace bitches.**


	4. Lesson 1

**Me: Hello everyone! You know something? I've been thinking. I haven't been doing these intros for a while. But you know, a lot of people keep sending me messages asking me why I stopped. And I totally forgot why. So as of this moment on, the intros are back. And the story will commence after these lines.**

**Shadow: It's about freakin time! I've been wanting to talk every since chapter four of Don't Stop!**

**Me: Well I'm sorry. All that matters is you all are back now. Right?**

**Rouge: Well….I guess.**

**Tikal: AK?**

**Me: Yes Tikal?**

**Tikal: Why are we all in the basement?**

**Me:….well…I'm kinda hiding from the AutoKnights cast. Which consists of alternate versions of some of you.**

**Tails: Why are we hiding from the AutoKnights cast?**

**Me: Oh. They're all still a little pissed that I killed off Trevor a few chapters ago so…**

**Amy: YOU KILLED TREVOR OFF?**

**(Everyone glares at me)**

**Me: HEY HEY HEY! Read the last chapter! I brought him back!**

**Knuckles: Oh. But if you brought him back, why are you still hiding?**

**Me: I tried to tell them but as soon as they saw me, they charged at me with all the steak knives from my kitchen. But anyways, how about we get things started just like old times. NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Silver: Aw damn. AK only owns the plot of this story. The rest of us characters are owned by SEGA.**

**Me: So enjoy this chapter and review afterwards.**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 4: Lesson 1**

It was something he had no intention of ever getting himself into. But by some freak coincidence, it happened. Shadow the Hedgehog was going to take dancing lessons from a dude. And not just any dude, Silver the dancing Hedgehog. If he had to choose anyone to teach him how to dance, it wouldn't be one of his friends. That was just a bit humiliating to him to have to learn how to dance from one of his male friends. But on some level he was fine with it. It wasn't going to cost him any money. And it could have been worse. He could have been stuck with Vector as his teacher.

It was bright and early and Amy had decided to take a day off from the wedding business. Tikal had some experience in cooking now because she was learning from Vanilla. So she made Shadow a nice pancake breakfast in preparation for his lesson today.

"So are you excited?" Tikal asked to get to the day started.

Shadow just shrugged and Tikal frowned a bit.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to dance."

"I DO wanna learn. But…not from Silver."

"Why? What's the matter with Silver? He's our friend, isn't he?"

"Nothing's the matter with Silver and yes he is our friend. And that's just it. For a guy, taking dancing lessons from a friend who happens to be another guy…..is kinda gay."

Tikal started to giggle. And Shadow didn't really like it.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Tikal stopped laughing and just smiled at him.

"Oh you just sound so silly." She pointed out. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Silver's just gonna teach you how to dance. And it's going to be in his house. It's just going to be you and him."

That actually made Shadow feel a bit better. No one else was going to be watching. Except maybe Blaze because she lived there too. And if Silver told anyone, Shadow would break his arms.

"I guess." He muttered as he finished his breakfast. "I better get going. See you in a few hours."

Tikal walked over to her fiancé and planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

"Have fun." She said as she detached her lips from his.

Shadow smiled all the way out the door. The way Tikal kissed him was so sweet. Every single one just grew more and more pleasant every time their lips brushed across the others'. And then Shadow's perverted side took over his brain briefly as he then imaged the kind of kisses he was going to get AFTER the wedding.

"Oh I can't WAIT for the honeymoon." He said to himself.

Pushing those kind of thoughts out of his head, Shadow just decided to walk to Silver and Blaze's house instead of just using Chaos Control to teleport there. He thought he would just take some time and take in his surroundings a bit. As he walked, he noticed a lot of things. Kids running by playing around. The gentle breeze swishing through the leaves on the trees. It was all so peaceful. And soon, he was going to be able to but a ring on Tikal and enjoy these things with her every single day. Maria would have been so proud of him. He found someone that he could love day in and day out. If only she were alive to see this.

But as he approached Silver's house, the good thoughts were shoved out of his head. He was gonna have to dance with SILVER. Was it gonna be a good thing or a bad thing? Well, let's find out. With a couple of knocks on his door, Silver opened it up.

"Right on time. Come on in."

Silver stepped out of the way as Shadow entered the house. It was nice normal single story house. Nice furniture, TV, and other things. Although no one was quite sure how he was able to pay for it. But oh well. Shadow had also noticed that the furniture in the front room had been re-arranged so there was an open space in the middle of it. And sitting on the couch was Blaze. Something Shadow was not fond of.

"What are you doing here?" the black hedgehog asked.

"I live here." Blaze flatly replied. "That and I have nothing going on today. Also, every girl has kind of made an agreement to avoid Amy until after the wedding."

Shadow shrugged. That was understandable. But then he glared at Silver.

"I thought it was just gonna be you and me." He growled.

Silver held up his hands in defense.

"Look, Shadow. I know this is gonna be awkward for you. But Blaze and I both promise to not tell anyone about what happens."

Shadow growled again. He thought it was just gonna be him and Silver so no one else could watch and make any judgments. But now Blaze was here. But then e took a second thought. Blaze was also dancing yesterday. So maybe she could teach him a few things too.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Silver clapped his hands together.

"Great. Just step into the center and we'll get started."

With a sigh, the dark hedgehog walked into the center of the living room and Silver brought over a radio. After setting it down on the table next to Blaze, Silver stood in front of Shadow.

"So have you and Tikal decided on a song for your first dance?"

Shadow sweatdropped. Great. Now there was yet ANOTHER thing they had to figure out.

"No we have not." He groaned.

Silver just waved it off.

"Alright whatever. Basically it's just one two three four all the time."

Then the grey hedgehog assumed the positioned and put out his hands. He had his left hand sticking up and out to the side and his right hand downwards.

"Alright. Now come closer." Silver said.

"And…do what?" Shadow was sure he was about to already regret this.

"What do you think? It's called a starting position, Shadow." The grey one pointed out. "Just take my left hand with your right one, and wrap your left hand around my back."

"Oh sure. And while we're at it why don't we just rent Sleepless in Seattle?" Shadow let the sarcasm show.

Silver let his hands go back down to his sides.

"Shadow, do you want my help or not?"

"No! I mean…I can't do this! I just can't do this with YOU!"

"What's wrong with ME?"

"You're a guy!" It was a bit obvious now Shadow was a little bit uncomfortable with all this. "Look, you're a decent guy, Silver. But for me to have to take dance lessons from you…"

"No one but the three of us are here!" Silver interrupted. "Shadow, you're supposed to be the ultimate life form. Are you telling me you can't swallow your pride and suck it up for two weeks just to take some lousy dance lessons?"

Shadow let loose a deep sigh from his lungs. He hated it when anyone played that "Ultimate Lifeform" card against him. But Silver was right. It was just dancing. That's it. Nothing else. SO the striped hedgehog did as the grey one told him. He swallowed his pride and sucked it up. And then he turned back around.

Besides, if he didn't learn how to dance, he was going to look like an idiot out there on that dance floor. And Tikal was not going to like that at all. This was for her too. It was THEIR wedding. Not just his.

"Let's get this over with."

With a nod, Silver assumed the starting position again and Shadow stood right in front of him. This time he did exactly what Silver instructed. He gripped Silver's hand and then their fingers interlocked. Next, Shadow put his other hand on Silver's back and Silver put his free hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Alright. Blaze, start the music."

Blaze leaned forward and then pressed the PLAY button on the radio. Some slow music came through the small speakers and Silver gave out more instructions.

"Take one step to your right."

Shadow did exactly as he was told and Silver did the same thing. Well…to his left actually. The directions are different for the both of them.

"Now one step back."

Shadow wasn't at all yet convinced what they were doing was considered dancing. All they were doing was taking baby steps in one direction every five seconds.

"Now to the left."

Right, back, left, all they were doing was going in a circle. And still, Shadow saw not point to it.

"And now one step forward."

And thus the circle was complete.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Shadow asked still oblivious to what he just did.

Silver sighed and then he got ready again.

"Take those four steps on my count." He instructed. "Five, six, seven, eight."

They took those four steps again, but this time faster with the same rhythm as the music. And now it felt right for Shadow. And then he felt proud of himself. He was actually dancing. Sure it was just stepping in a circle right now, but he was dancing. After about ten laps or so, Silver let go and got free of his grip.

"Alright. There you go." He said.

And then Silver used his psychokinesis to grab a barstool from his kitchen counter and made it float right in front of Shadow.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" the dark one asked.

"Practice with that for a few minutes while I go make myself a sandwich." Silver said back.

"Wait. I already learned those steps. Now I have to practice with a chair?" Shadow asked once again doubting Silver's skills as a teacher.

Sighing again, Silver helped Shadow understand.

"Shadow, you ever see that movie, The Karate Kid?"

Shadow nodded. Who HASN'T seen The Karate Kid?

"Well in this case, I'm Mr. Miyagi, and you're…The Dancing Hog. So get back to work, Shadow-san." Silver made a very good impression of Mr. Miyagi right there.

Blaze giggled at the impression and then joined Silver in the kitchen. And Shadow was left with the chair. Shaking his head, he picked the stupid thing up and began to dance with it like Silver told. If a skinny human could learn karate by waxing some cars in a movie, Shadow could learn to dance by holding a chair while he stepped back and forth.

In the kitchen, Silver and Blaze were watching him although Shadow didn't notice.

"So how long you think he's gonna last?" Blaze asked her boyfriend.

Silver gave a smirk.

"I think he'll make it the full two weeks. He might be stubborn and a bit of an ass, but he always perseveres. It's what Shadow does."

Blaze shook her head.

"No way. He won't make it. I bet you anything."

Silver took notice of the word, "bet" and smirked himself.

"You…wanna make this interesting?"

Blaze looked Silver right in the eye and saw the gaze he was giving her. It was dead serious.

"Interesting, how?"

"A bet I say." Silver said. "I bet you Shadow makes it the full two weeks without missing a single class."

The two of their faces were one inch away from the other.

"The stakes?" Blaze asked.

"If I win, you have to spend the night at Amy's house."

What? A sleepover at Amy's house? What was so wrong with that? Nothing is what Blaze thought until Silver finished.

"Before the wedding and by yourself."

Glass shattered inside the pyrokinetic's head. Right now it was a nightmare being with Amy when she was awake. AND when she was around a whole group of her friends. All she ever talks about is the wedding. Wedding wedding wedding. She was a nonstop chatterbox who just seemed to never run out of breath. And having to spend a full night with that alone? That was cruel and unusual punishment. But Blaze kept her cool.

"Fine. And if I win?"

"Name it."

So now she got to think of something excruciating for him to go through. Luckily Blaze already knew Silver had a hidden weakness. His hair.

"If I win, you have to die those five quills green and run through the park."

And now glass shattered inside Silver's head this time. He hated hippies. Why? They were always mistaking his head for a giant pot leaf. And all the time he had to run away from crazed hippies who wanted to smoke his head.

Although terrified of losing, Silver had confidence in Shadow and his own skills of a dancing teacher. He could win this no problem at all. He extended his open palm.

"You're on, honey."

Blaze shook the hedgehog's hand right as he finished using his psychic powers to make himself a meatball sandwich. He took the sandwich with him into the living room and began to watch Shadow's steps.

Two hours later, the lesson was over and Shadow headed home. All he did today was spend thirty seconds holding Silver, and then another two hours holding a chair. But if this was gonna be like The Karate Kid, then Silver better be one hell of a Miyagi.

**XXX**

**Shadow: The Karate Kid? Are you serious?**

**Me: What's wrong with the Karate Kid?**

**Shadow: Nothing. In fact the re-make was awesome. But how are you going to incorporate it with dancing.**

**Me: Hey, karate requires constant movement and so does dancing. To be honest, I'm surprised no one's made a movie like that.**

**Amy: Probably because the people of Karate Kid will sue them.**

**Me: Good point. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. And I know it's wicked shorter. But I have a bit of writers block for this right now. But I'll try to update for you guys.**

**So until then, peace bitches.**


	5. The Pieces Start to Join

**Me: Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here!**

**Sonic: And we're no longer hiding from the AutoKnights cast anymore. That's good.**

**Me: Yeah. After beating me into a pulp, they finally let me straighten things out. Ow. My head.**

**Amy: It looks like they got you pretty good.**

**Me: When Trevor was a ghost, he possessed my body and made me beat myself up. He even made me ram my head into my new flat screen TV.**

**Shadow: Oh you poor bastard.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Shadow: I was talking to the TV.**

**Me: *SIGH* Thanks a lot. Let's get this going. Shall we?**

**Silver: Yeah. I want to win that bet.**

**Me: That shall be determined. But let's get rolling. NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Rouge: What? Aw damn. Oh well. AK doesn't own any of the characters. Just the plot of this story.**

**Me: So enjoy chapter 5.**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 5: The Pieces Start to Join**

One week went by. And Shadow was in perfect attendance for his dancing lessons at Silver's house. And due to recent events, Blaze was hoping he wouldn't show up. But she should have known once Shadow gets started with something, no matter what it is, he finishes it. He was like that WAY before he even met Tikal. But her sanity was on the line now. If she loses the bet and ends up having to spend the night at Amy's house BEFORE the wedding, and by herself no less, she will go insane and probably roast the pink hedgie to a crisp.

On the other hand, Silver was actually both pleased and impressed with Shadow's attendance. He was pleased because every day he showed up, it meant he didn't have to paint his quills green and run through the hippie invested park. And he was impressed because he too had his own doubts about the dark hedgehog actually showing up. But he had to keep in mind that Shadow had to miss only one day and then he was screwed. One day Shadow wasn't there, and out comes the green paint. He had to make sure that did not happen.

Luckily for him, Tikal was a great encourager for Shadow. And Shadow is always a sucker for encouragement from her. It had to be that voice. There was just something about Tikal's voice that got to Shadow. Not only Shadow was the one who noticed. Every single male also noticed. Sonic noticed, Knuckles noticed, even the tone deaf Vector noticed. Her voice just sounded so sweet whenever she spoke. It was like a hypnotic trance like spell for Shadow. The sweetness of her voice is what convinced him to actually go through with these dance lessons in the first place.

Right now the dark hedgehog had just finished up his lesson for today. The whole one two three four step from the first lesson was paying off. Today he learned how to spin and dip. And he wasn't doing it with a chair anymore. Now he was doing it with Silver because moves like that actually require a partner.

When he opened the door, he noticed that Tikal's sweetness was just plain awesome. Because as he walked through his doorway, the smell of a fantastic lunch overcame him and led him right to the dining room where Tikal was waiting for him. Tikal had made the two of them a platter of various types of sandwiches and there was a basket of fruit to o along with it. And she was right there in the chair across from where he was supposed to sit.

"What's all this for?" The striped hedgehog asked.

Tikal smiled and giggled.

"I just thought since you've been so devoted to dancing I thought I'd reward you." She replied. "Take a seat."

No matter where Shadow went now, he just kept asking himself the same question. How did a guy like him end up with an awesome girl like this? It was almost as if there was some kind of experiment going on. But this kind of love and devotion towards each other was in no way an experiment. In a way, the thanks for these two coming together goes to Amy because she was the one who hooked them up in the first place. He would have to thank her at the wedding.

As he took his seat, the hedgehog and the echidna smiled at each other and both of them took a sandwich. And then Tikal asked the same question she had been asking for a week now every time he came home.

"So how was dancing lessons?"

Shadow took a bite, swallowed it, and then answered.

"It was alright. I finally stopped using that stupid chair."

"Silver made you dance with a chair? Why?"

"He said it was some kind of Karate Kid trick. And apparently he was right."

"What's the Karate Kid?"

Shadow nearly choked upon hearing that question asked. But then he quickly remembered where Tikal came from exactly. First she lived in the past, then the Master Emerald, and recently, she moved here. So most movies she hadn't heard of yet. But he was quite angry with Rouge for showing her Sleepless in Seattle. Now Tikal watched that movie almost every weekend. But then he got back on topic.

"The Karate Kid is a classic movie. I'll show you later." Shadow said as he got away from that. "Anyways, I'm dancing with him now and having a partner who actually moves with me is really helpful."

"Well that's good." Tikal said back to him. "Hey. Tomorrow when you go over there, can you ask Blaze if I can borrow her cookbook with all those spicy recipes? I noticed it the last time I was over there and it looked so fascinating."

Shadow seemed to get a little less happy when Tikal mentioned Blaze. And knowing Shadow better than anyone now, Tikal was able to notice that easily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Well uh….I kinda think Blaze hates me." Was Shadow's answer.

And of course, that got Tikal a bit surprised.

"Blaze? Hate you? Why?"

"I have absolutely NO idea. But every single time I've gone over there for the past week, she just glares at me throughout the whole lesson. Every time I look at her she just gives me some angry look and I don't know why."

"Why don't you just ask her tomorrow?" Tikal suggested.

"I guess I could." Shadow agreed.

Tikal nodded. "Oh and don't forget. Spicy cookbook."

"Got it." Shadow muttered. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Tikal remembered something DID happen while he was at Silver's place.

"Amy came by. She said she wanted you and I to go over the guest list one more time before she finalizes it."

Go over the guest list. That seemed simple enough. And not at all crazy. And Tikal had it in her hand and she showed it to Shadow. Then the black hedgehog went over and sat next to Tikal as they went down the list. It comprised of many names and it looked something like this.

Sonic

Amy

Silver

Blaze

Knuckles

Rouge

Tails

Cream

Cheese

Vanilla

Vector

Charmy

Espio

Commander Tower

Omega

Those were the names Shadow actually recognized. But that wasn't the whole list. It went on a lot farther after that. And he had no idea who most of these people even were.

"Who invited these random people to our wedding?" Shadow asked. "Honey the Cat? Tiara Boobowski? Who are these people and how come I've never heard of them?"

"I haven't heard of them either, Shadow." Tikal said a bit defensively. "We'll just ask Amy when she comes by in a few hours to get the list."

"Alright." Shadow looked at the list and groaned when he saw the names of a certain detective agency. "Do we really have to invite Vector and the bozos?"

"What's wrong with them?" Tikal asked not really seeing a problem.

"Vector's an annoying dumbass and Charmy is a hyperactive whiny kid. I like Espio though. He's calm."

Although what Shadow said was a bit offensive and rude, Tikal actually agreed to it. Vector always rambled on and on about boring stories about how he and the guys solved these really dull cases. Sure the first two or three stories are somewhat interesting. But after you get past the seventh one, you just find yourself wishing that he would just shut up. And as for Charmy, he was a kid. So people expected him to be hyperactive sometimes. But when he got a sugar high, which was now becoming more and more frequent, there was nothing that could stop him. Espio though, he was just the calm, silent, peace bringer to the chaos that was the Chaotix detective agency. Not to mention the smartest one out of all three of them. He was probably the one who was most likely to behave himself at the wedding.

"Look. Even though Vector and Charmy are rough around the edges, I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior for our wedding." Tikal assured.

"Well they better be. Because if they screw up just one thing, I'll beat their asses so hard they'll wish Eggman was there."

Tikal knew Shadow was just trying to make a point when he said things like that. But the tone he uses when he says them, it kinda makes one not be able to tell the difference between making a joke or being dead serious. But luckily Tikal could spot the difference.

"Just have faith in them. I'm sure Espio will keep them under control." Tikal assured him again.

"Hmph. We just have to make sure Charmy doesn't go for the cake as soon as he gets there." Shadow said knowing that kid loved his sweets.

"One step ahead of you. I asked Rouge to put Knuckles and guard duty for the cake." Tikal said.

Shadow had to hold back his laughter at that thought. Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald, was gonna be doing the same thing at the wedding, but this time with a cake? A CAKE? In Shadow's mind that was just one of the funniest things he had ever heard.

"Oh. That. Is. Just. Hilarious." Shadow said as he grew a smile. "Knuckles is gonna have to stand in front of the cake for the whole wedding? Oh yes! I am totally bringing my own camera to this wedding."

"Oh you hush." Tikal told him. "Besides, I promised him you or any of the other guys would make fun of him." Then her big blue eyes locked on to his red ones. "You promise to leave him alone?"

Well that was a bit of a dampener on the fun. Knuckles was always so devoted to his job as guardian of the Master Emerald. To see him demoted down to guarding a wedding cake from one hyperactive bee would have been as funny as Eggman trying to go on a diet. But once again, Tikal had her little sweetness thing going on. And it was impossible for Shadow to resist it.

"Alright." He gave in. "I promise to not make fun of him."

Tikal smiled and then put her warm, soft, tender hand on Shadow's cheek as she connected her lips to his. That was another thing Shadow always fell for. The way she kissed him. Sure the two of them had only kissed each other, but that was the way they liked it. They only knew each other's lips. And that's what way they wanted it to remain.

"Good." Tikal detached her lips from his and then she and Shadow finished lunch.

After they finished lunch, Shadow helped his beloved clean up the table and shortly after, Amy came by and asked for the list. She got it and both Shadow and Tikal confirmed it was correct. Amy then bid them farewell for she had a date with Sonic. But then Tikal asked Shadow for one last favor.

"Can you come upstairs with me?"

Tikal led Shadow upstairs where the master bedroom was. Now they had lived in this house for months now. And they liked it. Shadow made a good choice when he bought this one. The master bedroom was re-painted with different shades of orange, red, and black. Of course it was reflecting off of the two who slept in there every night.

Shadow took a seat on their king-sized bed as Tikal went to the closet to get something. When she came out, she had big black bags. One in each hand.

"What are those?" Shadow asked.

"Inside each of these bags is a wedding dress." Tikal replied. "Choose. Left or right."

What? Tikal wanted him to choose which wedding dress she should wear at the ceremony. But they were still in the bags. And why was she asking him?

"What are you doing?"

"I'm torn between these two dresses." Tikal explained. "And I can't decide so you decide."

"How about you take them out so I can actually see them?" Shadow thought that might be a good idea.

But Tikal had an argument.

"No. It's bad luck for you to see any of these before the wedding. So just please pick one."

Shadow took a sigh. But in complete randomness, he went along with Tikal's wish. He pointed his finger.

"The right one."

For Shadow, it was the one on the right. For Tikal, it was the one in her left hand.

"Are you sure? Because I think the other one is…"

"You asked me to choose!" Shadow snapped.

Tikal gave a small jump by is slight raise in volume. And Shadow immediately apologized for it.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"No. You were right." Tikal interrupted him. And then she laid the bag Shadow pointed to on the bed and put the other one in her closet. "The right one it is. I just hope I look good."

Shadow just smiled and cupped his hand under her chin. Then their eyes met again.

"It doesn't matter what you wear. You'll always be beautiful."

Once again, Tikal just felt the urge to kiss Shadow right there. And of course, she did. But then that kiss went on and it turned into a full on makeout session. The two immortal Mobians fell onto the bed with Tikal on the bottom and Shadow on top.

The kissing only got hotter and hotter. But as hot as it got, the two of them had to be careful. They were saving themselves for when the reception was over. Shadow was having a bit of a problem with that because Tikal was just so amazing and her body felt and looked so amazing. He craved for it badly. But as much as he wanted it, he wanted Tikal to be ready for him. So there was no pressuring.

They continued sucking each other's mouth for a full hour and a half. They finally stopped when the phone rang and Vanilla called asking Tikal if she had picked out a dress. And Tikal said yes and then Vanilla said something about how proud she was and how she thinks Shadow's perfect for her or something.

When she hung up, Shadow had an idea for what they should do for the remainder of the night. They went downstairs, Shadow made some popcorn, and then all through the rest of the night, the two of them watched the Karate Kid trilogy.

**XXX**

**Me: And another chapter is completed.**

**Cream: Where's Mr. Shadow?**

**Sonic: The last time I saw him, he and Silver were outside giving AK's new flat screen a proper burial.**

**Me: They're giving my TV a funeral?**

**Knuckles: Hey. It was a great TV.**

**Me: That it was. But I can just get a new one. They know that right?**

**Rouge: Maybe I should go and tell them just to make sure.**

**(Rouge leaves)**

**Me: Good idea, Rouge. Remember to review everyone and I'll get chapter 6 up soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	6. I Vow You

**Me: Hey everyone! The others aren't here right now so I'll just get things started without them. I only own the plot of this story and none of the characters so enjoy chapter 6 and maybe the others will make it back in time for the closer. And yes I'm aware that this chapter is shorter than usual. Just bear with me. It's like that for a reason.**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 6: I Vow You**

One week and six days. That's how many days Shadow has been going to Silver's house for dancing lessons. And yes. That meant Blaze was only one day away from losing this bet and having to spend the night over at Amy's house. The problem was she couldn't sabotage anything. Silver set up ground rules in this bet and one of them was specifically, no sabotage. That means Blaze doesn't get to make something up and tell Shadow there were no lessons or anything. And Silver couldn't force Shadow to come if he didn't want to.

But Shadow wanted to. He had come so far in the mast thirteen days. And in today's lesson, Silver taught him how to lift up the partner gracefully. Everyone knew Tikal was the kind of girl who would want to be lifted during a ceremonial dance of some sort. And what bigger ceremony is there than a wedding? And this one was gonna be huge. Why? Because Shadow the Hedgehog was the groom.

Even though Shadow proposed to Tikal almost a month and a half ago, some people were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that out of all of them, Shadow is gonna be the first one to get hitched. Everyone was so sure it was either gonna be Silver and Blaze or Knuckles and Rouge to go first. But no. Shadow beat them to the punch. And they honestly couldn't be happier. Now they get to observe him and watch if he makes any mistakes. And then in the future they could avoid them.

Halfway through the lesson, they took a break and Silver ordered the two of them a pizza. While they waited, Shadow said something he hardly ever says to anyone except Tikal.

"Silver..I want to thank you for these lessons." The dark hedgehog said.

Silver thought he was hearing things. Shadow the Hedgehog just said thank you voluntarily and he actually meant it. At first he thought he was high or something. But no. Shadow was one hundred percent sincere.

"It's no big deal, Shadow. I'm just helping out a friend." Silver replied.

"And I want to thank you by doing something in return." Shadow looked Silver dead in his eyes and then spoke the following question.

"Silver, would you like to be my best man?"

Best man? Silver? At Shadow's wedding? Blaze was within earshot and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shadow finally selected a best man. And it was Silver of all people.

"Shadow….I would be honored." Silver answered. "But are you sure? I thought for sure you would ask Sonic or even Omega over me."

"Omega is a robot. As cool as it would be for it to be a Team Dark wedding, that would be a little chaotic. And Faker was gonna be my first choice before these lessons. But you did this for me and I owe you. So for that, the best man spot is yours. If you want it, that is."

Silver immediately nodded his head before Shadow decided to change his mind.

"Of course I want it. Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow nodded as a response to Silver's happiness. A few minutes later, the pizza arrived and the two hedgehogs finished three quarters of it. Silver was gonna let Shadow take the leftovers home with him. Both of them knew they would just rot in the fridge if they remained there.

And then Silver seemed to notice something else about the black and red hedgehog. His face seemed to be off somewhere else. Even during the lesson today he seemed to be off in another world. And since Silver was now Shadow's best man, it was now his job to make sure he was okay.

"Is there something else bothering you, Shadow?" the grey hedgehog asked.

Shadow looked up at him. It seemed he wasn't gonna let this go. So he let him in.

"It's Tikal. She's fine and everything, but now Rose stupidly put the idea in her head that the two of us should write our own vows."

Silver smiled at that idea.

"I like that. It sounds cute. What do you got?"

"Well…." Shadow paused. "I've got a few things in my head. I just need to get them down on paper."

Silver smirked at the black hedgehog. The tone he used in his voice was kinda hard to miss.

"You've got nothing. Don't you?"

"I don't have shit!" Shadow threw his arms up in the air. "And this is key, Silver. What she and I are going to say up there are going to be heartfelt, emotional words that should make us even closer than ever. And…I don't have one word. As my best man I'm….asking for your help here."

It was two miracles in one day. Now he was sincerely asking for help. And Silver was of course more than glad to give it to him.

"Shadow, wedding vows are words that just come from your heart naturally. They're extremely hard to write down. Because most vows attempt to explain love. And it's almost impossible to explain what the strongest feeling in the world is. Everyone has a different definition for it."

Silver's words were words of truth and observation. Love was the most powerful force in the universe. It had even more power than Shadow himself did. It's impossible to define a feeling like that in words. It's hard to describe any feeling whatsoever. But love is definitely the hardest.

Thinking of an idea, Silver went over to one of the drawers in his coffee table and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He placed them both in front of Shadow.

"Let's try this." Silver said. "Write down how you feel about Tikal in as many words as you possibly can."

That seemed to be a reasonable experiment. Without hesitation, Shadow picked up the pen and began to think. After ten minutes, Silver took the pad away to see what he had so far. But there were two problems. One: Shadow only wrote down two words. And Two: those two words were these.

"You're hot."

Silver just looked at Shadow with mixed feelings. Part of him just wanted to slap him in the face and the other part feared the aftermath of what would happen after said slap. But he was still completely unsatisfied with what took Shadow ten minutes to write.

"Are you kidding me?" He said a bit cross. "Shadow, if you go up at that altar and say to Tikal, 'You're hot', you will not be married at the end of the day. I guarantee it."

"Like I said, pothead. I got NOTHING!" Shadow shouted. "Please. Just help me out here."

"Okay okay. Calm down." Silver waved his hands. "How about this? Tell me right now in your own words why you want to marry Tikal."

Shadow shrugged when he heard that suggestion. And this is what he said.

"I'm marrying her because I'm crazy about her. She's the only person I've ever felt that way towards. And she's the only person who feels that strongly about me too. I want to be with her day in and day out and just hold her close to me. And I know I'm the ultimate lifeform and everything but…without her…I'm nothing. I'm…just a hedgehog. And I don't want to be nothing. I already was before. But I'm marrying her because she makes me happy. I'm happy with her and I want to be happy ONLY with her."

Okay. Silver would tip his hat if he were wearing one at the moment. THOSE words were a lot better than the two he wrote down. The tone and passion he just used, Silver didn't even know Shadow was capable of reaching a level that high. It was very good. Apparently speaking your thoughts and writing them down have different difficulties.

"See? Now why couldn't you write that down?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Shadow replied. "Look can we just get back to the lesson? I want to get dancing out of the way before I move on to the vows."

Silver nodded of course understanding his wishes. One problem at a time is a better way to deal with things when it comes to a wedding. But it was getting closer and closer. It was basically crunch time now. The pressure was getting high. But Tikal and Shadow were trying their best to keep calm. And they were doing surprisingly good at it. If anything Amy was the one being the most dramatic. And Shadow still had no idea as to why Blaze kept on glaring at him every time he came over. He asked Silver about it, but the grey hedgehog just said she was going through some things right now. Shadow just assumed he was talking about Blaze's "time of the month." But he didn't assume that out loud. Blaze would have probably heard and roasted him.

"Just one more thing." Silver said while he and Shadow were in mid-step. "Have you and Tikal decided on a song to dance to for your first dance?"

Shadow nodded and pulled out a small piece of paper folded in half. Silver unfolded it and looked at the writing quite surprised at what the song was.

"Tell anyone besides Rose, I'll Chaos Spear your head off. Got it?" Shadow really meant what he said.

And once again, silver understood the hostility. It was incredibly rude, but he understood why it was used. This was a very special song and he didn't want the information getting out. So after one more hour, the lesson was complete and Shadow went on home. As he made the trip home, he thought more about his vows.

But tomorrow was the final lesson. And that was gonna be the lesson where Silver brought everything together. As soon as Shadow left, Silver headed for the phone and called Amy to tell her the song. And she too could not believe it.

Shadow's and Tikal's song selection was "Because You Loved Me." By Celine Dion.

**XXX**

**Shadow: Celine Dion? Are you friggin serious AK?**

**Me: Yes I am. I would like to thank SilverDawn2010 for helping me select that song.**

**Cream: She helps you quite a bit, doesn't she?**

**Me: She and I are friends. That's what we do. So until next chapter, peace bitches.**


	7. A Bet is Both Won and Lost

**Me: Hey everyone! It's new chapter time! And go easy on me. I just suffered a loss.**

**Shadow: That was NOT a loss. Readers, AK just finished the AutoKnights 6, which he has worked on for nearly a year now. No one close to him died or anything.**

**Me: I loved working on that story!**

**Cream: But now you can finally move on to a new story. That should be exciting.**

**Me:….well I guess when you put it THAT way…alright. Number seven is gonna be awesome. I just hope no one hates where it's gonna be.**

**Sonic: Um…where exactly will it take place? In what universe?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see for yourself there, hedgehog. But for now, let's get things rolling here. NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Tails: Alright then. I'll do it. AK does not own me, or anyone else in the Sonic world. He only owns the plot of this story. So please relax and enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to review afterwards.**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 7: A Bet Is Both Won and Lost**

Today was the day. It was the day Silver and Blaze found out who would win the bet. And it was all riding on Shadow's will to go to lessons that day. And the stakes were still the same. If Silver won, Blaze had to spend the night at Amy's house before the wedding and by herself. And Blaze dreaded hearing Amy ramble on and on about the wedding. And whenever she WASN'T talking about the wedding, it was all about her love for Sonic and his love for her.

And if Blaze won the bet, Silver had to dye his top five quills green and run through Station Square Park which was completely overrun and populated by hippies. And he had been through there with his hair NOT dyed. As soon as those hippies laid eyes on his hair, they ran like an angry mob for the hedgehog and it took Silver a few minutes of running for him to remember that he could simply fly away.

He did not want to go through anything like that ever again. So in a way, part of Silver's and Blaze's sanity was also being wagered on the dark hedgehog and his will to show up for dancing class. But would Shadow want to complete the lessons and make his training complete, or would he simply assume he's been taught enough and not even bother to go to the final one? That was what both Silver and Blaze were wondering as they sat together staring at the door waiting for it to open.

"He's not gonna come." Blaze assumed. "Shadow's the kind of guy who doesn't finish things all the way. Especially stuff like this."

Silver shook his head having faith in the dark artificial hedgehog.

"I think he'll come. I think he knows how important this it to Tikal and wants to be on his best for the wedding."

Both sides had good cases. But which one would turn out to be the one who wins? They would find out in a few short minutes when it was time for Shadow to arrive. They just sat on the couch frozen in place. The only thing that was inside the house and moving at the same time were the two hands on the clock. It was exactly noon. The time Shadow was supposed to be there.

But then the big hand moved five more times to the right signifying five minutes past the time of arrival. Either he was running or late or Blaze was right and Shadow wasn't coming at all. When five more minutes passed, Blaze announced herself victorious.

"Go find the green paint, Silver! It looks like I am the champion!" she cried.

Silver looked like he was about to really cry. He had done so much with Shadow and he blew him off the one day he needed him to actually be there. And now that he had decided to not come to the final lesson, Silver had to pay the price. And he couldn't believe his own girlfriend was happy this was about to happen.

Blaze went to find the green paint herself as Silver just sat there completely upset. But just as Blaze left the room, the door burst open and Shadow staggered through it like he ran all the way there. And Silver was both shocked and happy to see him.

"Shadow! You came!" Silver literally jumped on Shadow and hugged him almost like Sonic did with Amy.

Shadow used all of his strength to pry the grey psychic hedgehog off of him. And then he straightened his fur.

"Where were you? I thought you weren't gonna come." Silver said to him.

"Rose dragged Tikal and I to Angel Island to go over everything. I swear, hearing the same questions asked over and OVER and OVER, I was about ready to pull my gun on her." Shadow explained.

Silver understood why he felt like doing something like that. But there was still one thing left to ask.

"If you were running late, why didn't you just call and tell me?"

"I left my cell at my house and Knuckles and Rouge are having problems with their house phone." Shadow explained. "Look I'm here now. Alright? Let's just get this over with."

"Found it!" Blaze then came walking back in.

She had in her hands a can of green colored paint and a full sized paintbrush. But as soon as she saw who Silver was talking to, her smile faded away and she nearly dropped the contents of her hands. And Silver smirked knowing what this meant. He won the bet.

"Hey there, Blaze. Guess who's here." Silver decided to have a little fun now that he knew victory was fully his.

Blaze couldn't speak. She knew what this meant too. She was gonna have to spend one full night with Amy. And the mere thought made her shiver. And that meant something coming from a girl who has fire running through her body.

With nothing to say, all Blaze could do was just walk the other way out of sight. And Shadow was confused.

"What's up with your girlfriend?" Shadow asked.

Silver was trying his best not to burst out laughing. And he succeeded.

"Oh nothing." He lied. "Come on. Let me show how to bring it all together."

The final lessons it was indeed. Shadow had mastered almost every type of ballroom dance known to man. Or hedgehog in this case. And all it took was Silver's final rehearsal for Shadow to be ready to do the same moves with Tikal after they became husband and wife.

The lesson today was an hour long. That was all they needed. Shadow learned how to dance, and Silver won the bet. They were two happy guys. With a final farewell, Shadow went back home to his lovely future wife.

It was a hectic day. And there were only just a few more before this wedding. It was getting closer and closer. And both Shadow and Tikal were growing a bit impatient. Although they didn't want to rush anything, they were just so ready to be married. Well…that's not ENTIRELY true.

Shadow told Silver that Tikal and him decided to write their own vows for when they're up on the altar. But neither of them was having much luck in finding good material. If they didn't say anything good up there, it might be a bad omen or something. But that was the least of their problems.

See, weddings have cakes, they have guests, and they have a lot of other things. But there was just one thing Shadow and Tikal just couldn't seem to get their hands on quite yet. Actually…two things. The wedding rings. They didn't have any wedding rings yet. And that was another financial problem. They poured all their money into this wedding. There was nothing left in their savings to even think about getting a set of wedding rings. And Shadow wouldn't get paid from GUN again until a couple of days after wedding. So that was another problem.

It figures. As soon as everything seems to be going just right, some other things come crashing down on top of you making it all stressful once again. That's not just for a wedding. That's a life lesson there.

A few more days later, it was nighttime, and Shadow had just finished showing Tikal the new Karate Kid with Jaden Smith. They got through all the other ones and now they had to watch that one. After it was over, Shadow immediately turned it off because the song that plays at the end was sung by Justin Bieber. Never Say Never. And he didn't want to destroy his TV out of pure rage for the Bieber. But it killed him a little inside because that damn song was so frickin catchy.

Tikal got up to go use the bathroom and left Shadow sitting on the couch. His line of sight then moved over to the window where he could see the stars perfectly. Then he stood up and went out to the backyard. He laid his body down on the grass back there and gazed up into space.

When Tikal came back into the living room, she expected to see Shadow there. But instead, she felt a slight chill run up her body. She looked and saw the back door was wide open. Shadow had a tendency to leave doors open. When she went out there, there he was. Flat on his back and in the lawn. He seemed calm. A lot more calm than any of them had been these past few months. So she did what any good girlfriend would do. She joined him. She laid herself down right next to him and Shadow smiled as she put her loving hand on his chest.

"I remember that place." Tikal pointed to the stars. "You and I shared our first kiss up there."

Remembering that fond memory made Shadow smile again. Their first kiss was in outer space. None of them could quite describe how passionate that one kiss was. All they could say was that it was amazing and it was a sign that they would be together for a very long time. And it turns out they were right.

"What were you thinking about?" Tikal knew whenever Shadow looked up at the sky, he was thinking about something.

"She would be so proud of me." He muttered.

Tikal knew the she Shadow was referring to.

"Maria. You miss her a lot. Don't you?"

Shadow finally took his eyes off what used to be his home and looked at his fiancée.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about her. Does that make me a bad person because I'm marrying you?"

To Tikal, that sounded a bit silly.

"Shadow, Maria was a very close friend to you. It doesn't make you a bad person for remembering her."

His gentle but strong hand caressed her cheek and they both smile at each other.

"I wish she was here right now." Shadow went on. "The two of you would have loved each other. If only she was here to see how far I've come."

Then the apricot echidna cuddled up with her hedgehog because the light breeze was making it a bit chilly.

"I'm sure she's up there somewhere watching over you right now." The girl said. "And I'm sure she's more proud than you could ever imagine."

The hedgehog planted a kiss on her forehead. She was so sweet. And he was lucky to get a girl like this. She was truly one of a kind. And then he got an idea.

"Do you want to see where I was created?"

That got Tikal interested. She knew Shadow was an artificial being but she had never been where he was born before.

"You mean…up in space?"

Shadow nodded and then he picked her up bridal-style and they both began to glow green from the Chaos Emerald he had stashed away.

"Chaos Control!"

Both of them began to see their house fade away from their sight. But then when their vision returned, they found that they were not outside anymore. They were inside something. It looked like a giant laboratory.

"Tikal, welcome to Space Colony ARK."

So this was Space Colony ARK. It seemed a lot more interesting than Tikal thought. It was indeed very different from the surface of Mobius. Shadow had warped them into one of the testing labs inside the ARK. But that was Shadow's mistake. He meant to warp them to the main room on the ARK that had a great view.

And he knew the ARK like the back of his hand. So he grabbed Tikal's and led her through the ARK until the hedgehog led them both to a much bigger room than all the other ones. This room was wide open space with no lab equipment anywhere. And built into the wall, there was a giant window. Tikal went up to it and her mouth formed that sweet smile Shadow fell in love with. Seeing the whole world from an aerial view seemed to captivate her like she was an innocent child.

Then Tikal thought of something. She was standing in the very place where Shadow was born, raised, and trained. And it was also the place where he spent all of his time with Maria. He must have spent a lot of time looking down at the blue planet wondering what it would be like to touch the ground with your feet. To feel the wind on your face. To smell the fresh air. And eventually, he got to do all of those things. But Shadow still had a small pain in his heart because he was never able to do those things with Maria just like he promised her.

It was a fact everyone knew about. Even though Shadow was deeply in love with Tikal, he still deeply missed his human friend very much. And this place, this city in outer space, it must have meant a lot to him. And it was right there Tikal thought of an idea she knew Amy was NOT going to like.

"Shadow….let's have the wedding here."

The thoughts that were running around in Shadow's head were put on hold when he heard his fiancée mutter those words from her mouth. He looked at her very surprised.

"H-here?" He whispered. "But what about Angel Island? I thought that's where you wanted it to be."

Tikal put her arm around his as she explained her reasons.

"Shadow, I've lived on Angel Island my whole life. After seeing all the wonderful places you've shown me, it's nothing special anymore. It will always be considered my home, but I love YOU more than I will ever love that island. And this place we're in right now…I know it means as much to you as Angel Island means to me. And you deserve to have a wedding in this place. So many great things have happened here, Shadow. The most important one to me was you being born. But it's your choice, baby."

Once again, Shadow was taken aback on how lucky he was to have a girl as awesome as Tikal. And the girl was pretty spot on. This place DID mean a lot to Shadow. And he did have a few good memories here. Except for when Maria got killed that is. But other than that, it was a great idea. And Shadow couldn't find any good reason to say no to the suggestion.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with that?" Shadow asked to be completely sure.

Tikal giggled and then took both his hands as she stood two feet away from him.

"Right here, Shadow. This is where I want to get married. Across from you, with our home in the background, and everyone watching us."

Shadow imagined that scenario in his head. He looked where he was standing right now. It was a good spot. They were centered near the window and the whole planet was in the background. It was truly an amazing sight. The photographers would have their work cut out for them.

"I love you so much, Tikal." Shadow sealed it with a kiss and then he finally answered her question. "Yes. Let's get married here. On Space Colony ARK."

"I love you too, Shadow." Tikal said back to him meaning it all the way. "We better go home now and call Amy."

"Just so we're clear. YOU'RE gonna tell her that. Right?"

Shadow was actually scared of Amy right now. In fact, everyone was. This wedding had made her inches away from having to be admitted to a looney-bin. And everyone had to sympathize for Sonic because he was the poor schmuck dating that hedgehog.

"We'll both tell her. That way we both get to suffer together."

That was a fair deal. No sense in letting only one of them lose their hearing for when Amy starts screaming.

But they decided to hold it off until tomorrow morning. They were a bit tired and they wanted to go to bed. And that perverted part of Shadow's brain still was fighting the urge to rip off that sexy nightgown she wore to bed every night and make her his. But once again, he respected and loved her too much to take advantage of her or pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do. And Tikal was fighting it too. Shadow's body was well built. It just couldn't be seen underneath his fur. So she had her own urges too. But the same rule applied to her. She wanted to be pure for him. And that was the way it should be. But they both knew the second the reception was over, they were going to attack each other like the animals they were. And then, and ONLY then, would it feel right.

So with the day over, the two lovers warped back down to their house and got into bed. Shadow slept on the left side and Tikal had the right. As they both went to sleep, they were both thinking of the same problem they were having.

What should be said in their vows?

**XXX**

**Me: Interesting. I actually feel very good about this chapter.**

**Sonic: That's cool, AK. Maybe now you can go to work on the AutoKnights seven.**

**Me: Oh I intend to, hedgehog. I already have some of it written out.**

**Amy: Already? Geez, AK. Do you dream of the AutoKnights when you sleep at night or do you just sleep with your laptop in your arms.**

**Me: Amy, I would do both of those things….if I slept.**

**Vector: That's a quote from Lethal Weapon!**

**Me: Who asked you? In fact, why are you here? You haven't appeared in this story yet. Beat it!**

**Vector: But I have name shout outs! That's something.**

**Me: Well until you're actually in the story, you can't be here in the closer. Now eff off!"**

**Vector: Alright geez!...ass….**

**(I throw a wrench at Vector)**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Tails: Maybe you should wrap it up now, AK.**

**Me: Yeah you're right. Well, goodnight everybody. I'll be back with chapter 8 as soon as I can get it started and completed. Until then, peace bitches.**


	8. Blaze's Torture

***If you want the story, skip ahead to the area not in bold***

**Me: Hey there everyone! It's time for another chapter that a lot of people have been wanting for some time now.**

**Blaze: Really? Which one is it?**

**Me: Oh I think you'll get a kick out of this one, Blaze. It's the chapter when you must hold up your end of the bargain you made with Silver.**

**Blaze: Oh no. Please….not that.**

**Amy: Well at least I'm finally coming back into it. I haven't even been in this stupid fic since chapter three!**

**Me: Man SEGA's gonna kill me if they find out I let you guys in my house.**

**Tails: Does it seem like these openers and closers remind you of that old show, Animaniacs?**

**Me: That show DEFINED my childhood. I'm 19 and that show came on when I was three. Wakko actually taught me the state capitals of this great nation. So thanks, Wakko!**

**Wakko: No problem, Mr. AK.**

**Me: What the…! Wakko! What are you doing here?**

**Wakko: Not just me. Yakko and Dot are here too.**

**Yakko & Dot: Nice to meet ya, AK!**

**Shadow: What are you three doing here? Isn't this supposed to be a Sonic fic?**

**Dot: It is. But AK referenced us. So we decided to make a cameo appearance.**

**Me: You three HEARD me? How? Where were you guys?**

**Yakko: Inside your computer. You downloaded a few episodes of the show a few days ago. Remember? We're everywhere now.**

**Me: Oh yeah….stupid nostalgia. Well…as long as you're here, you might as well enjoy the chapter with us. So who's doing the disclaimer this time around? NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Dot: Wha? Oh drat. That's how it works. Oh well. AHEM. AK does not have any owning right to any characters in the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog. They're all owned by SEGA. And my brothers and I are owned by Warner Brothers and Steven Spielberg. We're just here for comic relief. But we're not in the story itself.**

**Me: It's like the nineties are back in my room. So enjoy that chappie everyone!**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 8: Blaze's Torture**

It was inevitable. It was horrifying. It kept her up just THINKING about it. Blaze lost that bet. Shadow had perfect attendance throughout those dancing lessons. And now she had to spend the night at Amy's house. She was already half looney imaging Amy up all night yapping on about the arrangements being prepared, the floral décor, the drapes and other things like that. And oh boy it was gonna be fun for Silver.

It took some convincing on Silver's part to actually make Amy let Blaze spend the night though. Amy at first told Silver she was too busy and couldn't spend time with friends right now. But after giving out a bit of a lie and telling Amy Blaze just couldn't be alone and he was going over to Angel Island to see Knuckles and Rouge for a while. He was going over to Angel Island truthfully, the lie was Silver telling the pink hedgehog Blaze just lost her grandmother and was in a state of grieving. And since she had her head totally wrapped around the wedding, Amy said alright completely forgetting the small fact that Silver and Blaze were from the future and had zero family in this time period.

And soon, the night of horror came. Blaze stood at Amy's front door for ten minutes before finally working up the courage to knock on it. Amy came to the door, opened it up, and let Blaze inside. As soon as the door closed Blaze actually jumped a little. Now there was no way out for her. She was temporarily trapped inside what had been renovated into a nuthouse. It looked like one from her point of view anyway. All around the house, posted on the walls and ceilings, were papers. They were all lists and details for the upcoming nuptial ceremony. Amy really had gone insane.

Blaze dropped her overnight bag on the floor which was also messy with papers and what not.

"_Geez! How does she live like this?"_

After seating herself on the couch and flipping through channels on the TV, it took five more minutes for Amy to come back into the room. She was in her PJ's and like she had been for the whole time in the planning, of this wedding, she had her clipboard in her hand and she was on the phone.

"Look, Luigi! I gave you specific instructions to have those flowers ready one day before the wedding! And now you're telling me you have to order more of them and there's gonna be a delay? Unacceptable! Either you get them done by the ETA I gave you or you're fired! Is that understood? Great! Now get out of bed and get back to work! I don't care what you and you're wife are doing! Just get to work on those flowers!"

After that little scary yelling session, Amy angrily hung up the phone.

"Some people. You ask them to do a simple task and they make a big deal out if it like it's impossible. HMPH!"

Well…the flowers Amy requested were Middlemist's Reds. They were a form of camellias and the rarest flowers in the world. And being the most rare, they were extremely difficult to get a hold of. It was just too bad Amy didn't know that. She saw a picture of one of those flowers on the internet and loved it. But she didn't see the caption underneath the same picture stating that it was the rarest flower on the face of the planet.

But Blaze wasn't worried about flowers. She could care less about that. She was terrified about spending the night with what she just saw happen right in front of her. Amy just went completely cuckoo over stupid flowers. And that was low on the priority list. The feline could only imagine what she got like over other things much more important than that. She got her answer when she saw that some of the window's in her house were broken. But that wasn't a very clear answer.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Blaze. But the florist I hired is completely intolerant." Amy finally acknowledged Blaze was even in her house.

"It's alright." Blaze assured her trying to act like she wasn't judging her at all.

"Well, look. I have a few more calls to make and then it'll be just you and me. Alright?" Amy told her.

Blaze nodded as her response and Amy dialed in another number on her phone. This time, she was dialing the people she hired to be the music at the wedding. At first it started out calm and sophisticated, but it only took thirty seconds for the call to turn into this.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DRUMMER'S ON VACATION? I HIRED YOU GUYS WEEKS AGO!"

When her voice rose up like that, Blaze actually took cover behind a pillow and lit her other hand on fire.

"You should have told him that you were going to do this wedding! When is he coming back?...Well that is just fantastic! Thanks a lot you creeps! You better find someone to replace him in less than one week! Or so help me I will hunt each one of you bozos down and hammer you all into flapjacks! Do I make myself clear? Good!"

Now I should clarify something here. In Blaze's mind, a few of something is like two or three calls to make. That's what she thought Amy meant. But no. When Amy said a few, she meant at least ten. And the longest call she had lasted for a good half hour when she was arguing with the chef about what food to make. The buffet line was going to be chock full of delicious food and the flavor of the cake was going to be Vanilla Caramel. But the chef had insisted that he thought Amy said the cake was supposed to be Mint Chocolate Chip. And Amy was screaming through the phone that a mix-up like that was impossible. Then she went right into another hissy with another call. This one with the decorator.

And it was finally after forty-five minutes of plugging her ears, Blaze had to put a stop to it. Because much like Billy Joel, she couldn't take it anymore. But she DID start a fire in her hand.

And then she threw that same fire in the form of a ball. And it collided with Amy's phone and the thing disintegrated. And that of course got Amy mad.

"Why'd you go and do that?" the pink hedgie shouted.

"Because someone had to and I'm the only one around!" Blaze shouted louder. "Amy, I can't believe no one has said this to your face yet. But I'm about to. Amy, you have gone completely nuts over this wedding! Everyone has actually debated calling a psycho-ward and admitting you into it!"

Hearing those words actually made Amy shut up for the first time in a long time.

"Have…have I really been THAT crazy?" she murmured.

Blaze threw her arms up in the air.

"Look around, Amy!"

And that was when Amy finally took a good look at her house for the first time in a long time. It was disgusting in her eyes. How could she let this happen.

"You've been so wrapped up with this wedding you've forgotten to clean up your own house." Blaze pointed out.

That reminded Amy of a similar incident when Sonic asked her out for the first time. She spent a full week planning out that date and she had completely forgotten to bathe in that same week.

But she had gone a month and a half without cleaning her house. And that was just plain irresponsible. And she felt ashamed of herself. For now she had finally realized how much of a pain she's been.

"Blaze, I'm sorry about this." Amy explained herself. "It's just that…all my life I've always dreamed of being a professional wedding planner because I love romance. And now I have the chance to put on one that's real. I just want it to be perfect."

Blaze could understand Amy here. It was true she was big on romance. VERY big. And for someone like her to be able to plan out a wedding, it had to be like a dream come true.

"When's the last time you even had a date with Sonic?" Blaze asked.

And Amy felt ashamed of herself once more. She had become closed off from her friends. Especially Sonic. And he kinda felt a bit neglected.

"I should call him and apologize." Amy said. "But first, Blaze, can you help me straighten up my house a bit?"

Blaze smiled and nodded. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but at least it had nothing to do with the wedding. So blaze grabbed a broom and started to clean the house. It took about a couple of hours. It was dark by the time they finished. But they did get done and then the two girls went inside.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Amy asked.

"How about we just talk?" Blaze suggested. "You and I haven't done that in a while."

Amy smiled to that idea. The only people she was talking to were affiliates with the wedding. And she needed a LONG break from that for now. So the two girls just did what they do best. They talked.

They talked about their boyfriends, they talked about their lives, it was actually tuning into a sleepover much to Blaze's surprise. It was actually turning into an enjoyable night.

But she should have known that wouldn't last long.

Because a few minutes later, Amy's cell phone rang. And when she looked at the caller I.D, she saw that it was Tikal. She answered it.

"Hello?...Hey there, Tikal. How's it goin?...Oh that's good. So what's going on? Why the call?... . … .. … .. ….. .. .. Are you sure? That seems like quite a big change… … … ….. …. .Okay. It's your wedding. If you want it, I guess you got it. Alright bye."

She was calm after she hung up the phone. But that was only for about ten seconds. Because then she got up off the couch and threw her phone out the window.

"I HATE HER!" she screamed.

Blaze got an anime sweatdrop on her head now.

"What's the matter now?" she asked.

"Tikal called. She said she wants to move the wedding from Angel Island to the Space Colony ARK!"

Even Blaze was surprised by that. How could something like that even be considered possible?

"Why would she do that?" the cat asked.

"I don't know." Amy said back. "But now I have to call everyone and tell them that everything is gonna have to be re-arranged!"

And it was just like that Blaze wound up back where she was at the start of this whole thing. And she just covered her face with her own pillow hoping she would suffocate herself and be taken away from this torture chamber.

The yelling from the pink hedgehog continued for another good hour. But then Blaze noticed something was floating in the air. A vase on Amy's table was glowing cyan. And whenever that happens, there's only one person around who can make it happen. And Amy hadn't noticed a thing.

Blaze looked over at Amy's window and saw Silver was on the other side of it. And he was motioning his hand as if telling her to go to the window and get out of there. And she was happy to oblige, she got her stuff, and snuck out the window of Amy's house without the hedgehog even noticing she moved.

When Silver and Blaze got clear of the house, Blaze stopped.

"Why did you come and get me?" she asked.

Silver had to confess something.

"When I was at Knuckles' and Rouge's house, Rouge tapped into the GUN spy satellite. I was watching everything." Silver explained. "And then I said to myself, "She's my girlfriend. I love her. Why should I put her through something as torturous as that?"

Blaze smiled at him and then she gave him a spicy kiss. Seriously. Her kisses were spice inside his mouth. And he LOVED it.

"You're a great best man." Blaze said.

With a chuckle from Silver, he picked her up and carried her all the way home. The wedding was in a shorter time than they all thought. And it was crunch time now. It was time for heavy duty preparing.

And that meant the ARK was about to get fancy.

**XXX**

**Me: Well that's this chapter. Next one will begin the wedding. Like I said, this one is gonna be shorter.**

**Tikal: Oh I can't wait to get married. Please hurry, AK.**

**Me: I will…..hold up. Where are the Warners?**

**(Both Yakko & Wakko spot Rouge and hearts go in their eyes)**

**Yakko & Wakko: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!**

**Rouge: ….excuse me?**

**Dot: Boys. Go fig.**

**Knuckles: Why are your brothers ogling my girlfriend?**

**(Dot mimics her bro's actions when sees Knuckles)**

**Dot: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!**

**Knuckles: What does that even mean?**

**(SMACK! SMACK!)**

**(Yakko & Wakko now have red handprints on their cheeks)**

**Wakko: It was worth a shot.**

**Yakko: She's that gorgeous.**

**Me: Well…thanks for stopping by you three. Feel free to come by anytime.**

**Yakko: How about you write a fanfic about us? You love us enough to bring us in here. Why not write about us?**

**Me: I like you guys THAT much?**

**Dot: YOU'RE the author. You're writing this. Obviously part of you wants us here if we're standing right in front of you.**

**Tails: She's got a point, AK.**

**(Then Dot notices Tails)**

**Dot: Well hello, foxy boy. Are you taken?**

**Tails:….no.**

**Dot: GOOD!**

**(She jumps into Tails' arms and kisses him right on his lips)**

**Tails: Um…Sonic? Help?**

**(Everyone begins chuckling. Except for Cream)**

**Sonic: I don't know, Tails. You two look very cute together.**

**Dot: I can't be anything else.**

**Tails: You traitor! AK! Please help me!**

**Me: *SIGH* Fine. I'll have chapter 9 up soon. Until then, peace bi-**

**Yakko: AK! Hold on there! You can't say that word here! There are children present!**


	9. The Nuptials

**Me: Openers are on hold for a while. So I only own the plot of this story and none of the characters. Enjoy it!**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 9: The Nuptials**

It was finally here. The big day was finally here. The day of Shadow's and Tikal's wedding. And it was still taking place on the Space Colony ARK. Luckily Shadow was able to call in a favor with Commander Tower of GUN. The favor was using the small amount of space shuttles they had to transport the guests from the surface to the ARK. Shadow transported himself and the guys to the ARK separately using Chaos Control. He didn't take Tikal with him because he had a good reason.

Everyone who was invited all made their way up to the ARK via shuttle and they entered the place. The whole place was temporarily renovated in some areas. Some of the old laboratories now took on new uses. One of them was now a kitchen with ovens, stoves, and everything. Another one of the bigger rooms was being used as a banquet hall where the reception was going to take place. Amy was the only girl there making sure everything was in order. She was running around left and right in a long fancy red dress and a rose in her hair. She was also wearing a sterling silver necklace shaped like a rose that Sonic got her for Christmas.

She was checking off things on a checklist attached to her clipboard. Tables, check. Food, check. Flowers, check. Center pieces, check. Music, check. Cake, check. Knuckles guarding cake from Charmy, check. Groom, check. Bride…where was the bride? Amy looked all over the ARK starting with Tikal's dressing room and couldn't find the peach echidna. It was then Amy kicked open the door to Shadow's dressing room to ask him. Those who were in there consisted of Shadow of course, Sonic, Silver, and Tails.

"Okay does anyone here know where Tikal is? I can't find her." She said.

"She's still at the house." Shadow replied. "I left her there so she could get ready in privacy."

Amy was about to explode because Tikal wasn't even on the ARK right now. But Sonic dashed up to her and covered her mouth with his hand and then he explained.

"Amy, cool it. Shadow just doesn't want to see Tikal before the wedding. Because of the whole bad luck thing. You taught him that. Remember?"

Amy calmed down right there. It was true she taught Shadow that a groom seeing the bride before the ceremony meant bad luck. But she was miles away. But they always found a way to make things work. This group of friends had that knack.

"Alright. I'm just gonna go and see if Vector is behaving."

With that, Amy walked away leaving Shadow alone to think. He was dressed in his dark black tux with red vertical pinstripes on the jacket and pants. He was wearing a red undershirt and a black bowtie. His suit perfectly matched his fur and eyes. He was the ultimate lifeform. He shouldn't be scared of anything. But if that was true, then why was he shaking in his chair? Everyone was easily able to notice he was.

"It looks like someone has case of pre-wedding jitters." Sonic teased.

"I do not!" Shadow argued.

"Then why are you shaking?" Sonic asked.

Shadow had no good answer for that one.

"MAYBE I'm a bit nervous is all." Then Shadow took out his green Chaos Emerald and tossed it to Silver. "Silver, I need you to go and get Tikal."

Silver knew how to use Chaos Control. So he could do that no problem.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Chaos Control!"

In a flash of green chaos light, Silver vanished leaving Sonic and Shadow being the only two hedgehogs in the room.

"You need anything else, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow took a deep breath and a big gulp of water out of the bottle he had.

"I just hope this is the right thing."

Even though, Sonic wasn't the best man, he was the only one there in that room who wasn't getting married. So he needed to help him.

"Shadow, do you love Tikal?"

Shadow thought that question was ridiculous.

"More than anything in the world."

"Then don' t sweat it. At the end of this day, you're gonna be married and then you and Tikal are going to be on your way to Italy for the honeymoon."

But as great as that sounded, it seemed a long ways away. It felt like time was slowing down for Shadow so he would have to wait even longer for the moment upon the altar to come. But then Shadow realized that he had yet another problem that was still looming over him.

"I have nothing for my vows." He muttered. "When I get up there, I'm supposed to pour my heart out to Tikal. And I have squat."

Once again, it was Sonic to the rescue since Silver was gone.

"Look. In my opinion, writing vows is overrated. Why? Because describing what love is pretty much impossible. Believe me. I've tried. Not even the ultimate lifeform can describe the one thing more powerful than he is."

Shadow had never thought of love like that before. It was the most powerful thin in the universe known to man. It was even more powerful than Shadow himself. He was living proof of that. The ultimate lifeform was getting married which meant Cupid stuck his arrows in this hedgehog a long time ago.

"But what should I say up there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not the one marrying Tikal. But I'm sure it'll come to you. Now do you need anything else?" Sonic wanted to make sure everything was okay for him.

"Yeah. Go see if the minister is here. He's a porcupine dressed in black."

Sonic nodded and then left the room to go see if the minister had arrived yet. And that left Shadow all alone with this thoughts.

Outside in the main room, Sonic was looking around for the minister. But then something else that was just too good to miss out on caught his eye. He saw at the far end of the of the room, Knuckles standing in front of a giant cake with Charmy actually trying to get past him. Sonic started to snicker as he took out his blue digital camera.

"Will you BUZZ OFF!" Knuckles shouted.

"Aw come on! Just one lick!" Charmy whined.

"You take one lick of this cake and I will personally rip your tongue out of your mouth!" Knuckles threatened.

"SMILE!"

A flash came over the two of them and then they both saw Sonic standing there laughing out loud at his camera. That picture he just took was too good.

"This is SO going on the net!" Sonic gloated.

Knuckles started to chase after Sonic, but then he quickly had to go back and grab Charmy and literally carry him like a football under his arm as the chase commenced. But as Sonic was running through the halls, he saw a familiar young fox and stopped. Knuckles did too with the intent to pound Sonic into a pulp. But when he saw Tails was there, he restrained his fists.

Tails didn't look too happy. He looked a bit angry about something. But no one knew what.

"Is something wrong there, little bro?" Sonic asked his adopted younger brother.

"I'm supposed to be the ring bear of this whole wedding, but Shadow hasn't given me any rings yet. What does that make me in this thing? Huh? Chopped liver?"

There weren't any wedding rings? But that was impossible. This was a wedding. There had to be a set of rings they had. Hence the name, "wedding rings."

"How could Shadow forget something like that?" Knuckles asked.

"Should I tell Tikal or Amy or somebody?" Tails asked back.

"No no no no no no no no no no." Sonic was practically begging here. "Do not, and I mean do NOT tell Amy or Tikal anything. Don't even mention this to anyone one of the girls. Including Cream. Tikal is under a lot of stress right now. She doesn't need this. And Amy's almost ready to blow. So stay clear of her. And IF she asks you something, just smile and say, 'Everything's fine."

Apparently what Sonic just described was what he was doing while the prep work was fine tuned. Especially whenever he was near Amy. And it was kind of sad because he was her boyfriend and he hadn't even so much as kissed her in weeks. That was something very wrong with that.

"If you say so, Sonic. But why is Knuckles holding Charmy like a football?" the young fox asked.

It was only two seconds after that happened Knuckles resumed chasing Sonic.

But over in Tikal's dressing room, she was almost done getting ready. But no one could see her yet. She was still inside her dressing room while Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Vanilla, and Cream waited on her. All the bridesmaids were dressed up in red just like Amy.

"Come on, Tikal! It's been fifteen minutes! Aren't you finished yet?" Rouge the maid of honor shouted.

"Just a minute!" Tikal called back at her.

"We have a schedule to keep, Tikal. Hurry it up!" Amy said as she looked at that stupid clipboard of hers.

But then the door to the dressing room finally opened up and every single female dropped their jaw when they saw the apricot echidna. And that wasn't the only thing Amy dropped. She also dropped her clipboard.

Tikal's wedding dress was what captivated the girls. It was a white strapless dress that flowed down and covered up her feet completely. Her short gloves had been removed and she was wearing no gloves at all. On her forehead was a silver headband that Shadow got her for Christmas. And attached to that band was her long netted veil that draped down behind her back. Around her neck was a ruby pendant necklace and all of her dreadlocks were decorated with small silver hoop earrings. Her ears were hidden behind her dreadlocks so the locks themselves seemed easier to fiddle with.

But when everyone got a full look at her, they all just lost their voices.

"Well, do I look okay?" the echidna asked.

Rouge approached Tikal with a smile.

"You look GORGEOUS." She encouraged. "Just wait until everyone sees you like this."

Tikal giggled.

"I only care how Shadow thinks I look." She said.

"Sweetie, I've gone through this before." Vanilla explained. "It won't matter to Shadow if you look breathtaking. Which you do. He just care about the fact that he's getting married to the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Tikal smiled and then hugged the elderly rabbit and then all the girls joined in the hug. But then Blaze pulled away and smiled huge.

"Hey." She smiled even bigger. "You're getting married today!"

All the girls then started to squeal and jump up and down happy for what was going to take place up on that altar. And then Tikal took a deep breath, grabbed her bouquet, and stood up straight.

"I'm ready." She muttered. "Let's do this."

Amy nodded and then rushed out of the room to head over to where Shadow was. When she got there, she saw Shadow was pacing back and forth with Sonic, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and even the three Chaotix detectives there. They all looked at Amy.

"It's time." She said to Shadow and then left to the room.

Shadow took a few deep breaths as Silver came up and patted his back.

"I'm ready for this." He murmured. "I didn't think it was possible, Silver. But I'm ready to do this."

Silver smiled and gestured to the door.

"Then let's get you married."

Agreeing, Shadow and every other guy went out the door and headed for the main hall. When they saw everyone, Shadow immediately started to turn around and walk the other way. But Silver and Knuckles stopped him and asked him what's wrong. Apparently it was something that made Shadow very uncomfortable.

"Most of the guests here….are girls!" He whispered.

It was right there everyone had a strange feeling towards Shadow's attitude.

"So what? They're just girls." Vector said.

"No you moron. They're not just girls." Shadow got to the point. "They're all the same girls Rose set me up with on those stupid dates before I met Tikal!"

The guys then took another look out into the crowd in front of the altar. But Tails and Sonic were the only two who knew of Shadow was right. And he was. In the back area of the chairs, there sat nearly every single girl that had a bad blind date with Shadow before got hooked up with Tikal. But only Sonic knew why they were all there.

"I know. I asked Amy about it and she said she still keeps in contact with a lot of them. And when she told those girls you were getting married, they had to see it with their own eyes they couldn't believe it."

Shadow got a big anime sweat drop on the back of his head. That explained why the stupid guest list consisted of names he and Tikal didn't recognize. Now the dark hedgehog was hoping Omega would somehow scare some of them away. It was kind of weird having them here. But Silver did his best man stuff again.

"Look, Shadow. Those girls came here to see you get married. So go up there and show them you're husband material."

Shadow nodded and got in line to go down the aisle. First the minister was up and took his place at the center. And then Shadow went up and took his place at the right side of the altar. And then it was time for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to make their approach down the path. First it was Sonic and Amy, then Knuckles and Rouge, even Vector got the chance to walk down there with Vanilla. While he did, he savored those seconds and imagined HE was the one getting married today. But he was just delusional like always.

In typical weddings, the best man and maid of honor walk down the aisle together. But Silver and Rouge were a bit uncomfortable with that. So they made a compromise. Silver walks down the aisle with Blaze last, but Rouge remains the maid of honor. So they walked down and Silver took his place right next to Shadow and Blaze got behind Rouge and in front of Amy. Finally after them, Tails and Cream walked down side by side while the later just spread flowers along the way. Tails couldn't help but notice how cute Cream looked in that little dress of hers. But he was empty handed. He was supposed to have rings with him. But what he didn't know was that Shadow already had them. He just thought they were too valuable to give to someone. That and…he couldn't afford to give them both.

But then a familiar tune known as, "Here Comes the Bride" started up. And then everyone rose up out of their seat and looked behind them and beheld Tikal.

Since Espio was a close friend of hers, he did the honor of walking her down the aisle. There was no one else left to do the job. But he was happy to help out in any way he possible could. As soon as Shadow saw Tikal, he and the other guys did what the girls did not too long ago. Their jaws dropped at her stunning beauty. And she was about to become his. Shadow had never felt more happier in his life than he did right now. But that's only what he thought at the time. An even happier time was coming up later tonight.

Tikal and Espio finally reached the altar and then Espio took a seat and Tikal took her spot on the left side of the altar across from her soon to be husband. When the music stopped, the minister began and everyone took their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of friends and family, to join these two Mobians, Shadow and Tikal, in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there are any who think these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

After five seconds to see if anyone objected, the ceremony continued. But if anyone DID say something, Shadow would have probably just Chaos Controlled them off the ARK and into space.

The minister had to get through a couple more speeches about love and dedication and whatnot until he finally got to here.

"These two people have written their own vows. And now it is time to hear them. We shall start with Tikal."

Custom written vows were extremely important in a wedding. It was basically a way of telling the other person how much you truly loved them and why. Tikal was up first and she had some good reasons.

"Where I came from, falling in love was very rare. I never thought my chance for love would ever come. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would end up marrying the one man I know I'm destined to be with. But yet…here we are. Fate dealt us this hand and I'm liking how the cards look. For the first time, fate dealt me a good hand."

Shadow smiled at her as she went on.

"And I am so glad that you and I were lucky enough to meet. Who would have known that what started out as a simple tour of the city, would turn into all of this?"

Tikal opened up her arms referring to the ceremony that was now taking place. Then she continued.

"You trusted me enough to tell me your darkest secrets and the truth about who you are. But even before you told me, I knew who you were. You were and still are Shadow the Hedgehog. That's all you ever need to be."

Shadow's heart literally started to get warmer.

"You taught me how to be strong in this world, Shadow. And learning that made me fall in love with you. I promise to love you, cherish you, and hold you in my heart for as long as I continue to breathe. I can never love anyone as much as I do you, Shadow. And I'm glad. Because I'm certain that I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life."

That was where Tikal's vows finished. And then it was Shadow's turn. And everyone was waiting for what he had to say. Was it going to be the ultimate speech from the ultimate lifeform? Or was he gonna bomb it?

"_Speak from your heart. Let's do this."_

After waiting thirty more seconds, Shadow finally opened up his mouth. And this is what came out in the most heartfelt tone anyone ever heard him speak with.

"Ever since I could remember, I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was just a lost soul who was desperate to find his purpose. It was really hard to find. And I never did. For the longest time, I never had a real place amongst society. I was feared. And I deserved to be. I made some pretty bad mistakes. Some people say the mistakes we make can drastically alter our destiny."

Then he looked Tikal in the eye with a very handsome smile.

"Tikal, you make me thank the heavens for every mistake I ever made. Because each one led me down the path that brought me to you."

Everyone just got hit where they lived. That was a really nice line and it came from Shadow the Hedgehog. Who knew he had it in him? Certainly not Shadow. Tikal was actually starting to cry.

"You're the one person who makes me better. It's because of you I was able to give my life a true meaning, Tikal. And I only want to be with you for the rest of my life. I promise to be there for you through thick and thin and protect you from whatever we might face. This is my solemn vow. And uh…I'm sorry I couldn't afford any wedding rings. But the truth is I already have yours with me."

No one had a clue what he meant by that. But then Shadow looked down at his wrists. And then he fiddled with the right golden ring bracelet on his right arm before he removed it from his wrist completely. He held it up to Tikal with everyone's eyes bugged out on what he was doing.

"I want you to wear this, Tikal. Without you, I'm not the ultimate lifeform."

Tikal was too overcome by this she had no idea her eyes were letting loose the tears. But then Rouge gave her a hanky and she wiped her eyes clean and then looked at Shadow with that cute smile of hers. And then she nodded as a response, saying that she will wear the bracelet.

Shadow gently took Tikal's left arm and slowly slipped the bracelet over her hand and onto her left wrist. It was a near perfect fit. Shadow felt a bit weaker with some of his power gone due to the loss of the bracelet, but he didn't care. He felt good knowing it was safe with her.

"I never thought these rings would serve a purpose as great as this. That's just one of the things I love about you, Tikal. You always manage to make me see things differently and for the better."

Tikal looked at her left wrist. What it meant to her to have Shadow bestow upon her the very key to his ultimate power, it was almost overwhelming. But it touched her inside to know that he loved her that much to risk his own power just for her.

"I love you, Tikal."

As she rubbed her new wedding ring, Tikal smiled at her groom.

"I love you too, Shadow." She said near tears once more.

Almost every single girl in that ARK was crying. Even the ones that Shadow had failed dates with. And even Vanilla was crying out of happiness for them.

And finally, it was time to finish this thing off. The bride and groom took each other's hands and faced the minister. He first looked at Shadow.

"Do you take this echidna to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

As long as they both shall live. It was kind of funny considering both of them were immortal. But it didn't stop them. Nothing could now.

"I do." He spoke the two words everyone wanted to hear.

And then it was Tikal's turn.

"Do you take this hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

She couldn't think of any better man to agree to those terms with.

"Of course I do."

And then there was just one thing left to say.

"By the power vested in me, by the very bitter old Pakistani man who works down at the courthouse on Lafayette Street,"

No. I wasn't talking about that. That made everyone question this guy's authenticity a bit before he got to this part. In which case everyone immediately forgot.

"I now pronounce this couple, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And of course, that was what they did. The two of them finally shared their first kiss as husband wife with a small audience applauding them. And Amy was in her own tears of happiness for the ceremony being a very smooth one with no problems whatsoever. Then the minister spoke once more and Shadow Tikal's lips parted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Everyone gave another round of applause for them as Shadow leaned his head closer to Tikal's.

"Are you sure you're okay with your last name being Hedgehog?" he whispered.

Tikal brought her mouth to his ear and whispered,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shadow smiled at his wife…..his wife. It finally happened. It was official now. Tikal was his wife, and he was her husband. As they walked down the aisle again, this time together, they only kept their eyes on each other. This was truly the best day of their lives.

And it wasn't over yet. There was still a reception to go to.

**I'll have the next chapter up soon. And if you guys could do me a favor, I published a new story. It's called, "It Could Be Worse" and it's set in the Animaniacs world. If you guys could head over and check it out and possibly leave a review, I would be most grateful.**

**Happy Easter, everyone!**


	10. Let Forever Begin

**Me: It's time for the reception party. And this is the final chapter.**

**Amy: Aw. You're ending it so soon?**

**Me: I told you guys this one was gonna be a bit shorter.**

**Sonic: It's true. He did say that.**

**Shadow: When? I don't recall.**

**Tails: It was either at the start of this one or the end of Don't Stop Believin'. Either way, he said it.**

**Me: Thank you, Tails. I shall do the honors here. I only own the plot of this story and none of the characters. So enjoy the final chapter of Together Forever. And….this is for SilverDawn2010. The song selection for Shadow and Tikal's first dance was all her idea. So thanks a lot….oop! Almost called her something else there. Oh well.**

**Like I said. Enjoy everyone! And thank you all so much for making this mini-series so great!**

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 10: Let Forever Begin**

A wedding was a time where everyone was supposed to be happy for the two people coming together in the matrimonial bonds. And it was supposed to be the best day of those two person's lives. And in this case…it was a huge success. Shadow and Tikal were finally married and everyone there, even the girls who had unfortunate dates with the hedgehog in the past were happy for him and his new wife.

In the reception room onboard the ARK, everyone had gathered there and taken a seat at the place Amy assigned to them in the seating arrangement. Yes. She had a seating arrangement. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were all sitting at one table. Tails, Cream, and Vanilla were there too. It was a big table. But there was one table there reserved for only two people. And they weren't there yet. Sonic leaned closer to Amy and took her hand. Something he hadn't done for quite some time now.

"I gotta admit, Amy. Even though things got a bit out of hand at times, this was a beautiful wedding."

Amy smiled at Sonic's compliment.

"Really?" she asked because she wanted to hear him say it again.

"Oh yes it was." Vanilla was the one who answered. "You have a real knack for this sort of thing, Amy."

"I'm sure Mr. Shadow and Ms. Tikal think the same." Cream added.

"Actually, Cream. It's MRS. Tikal now. She's married. And to Shadow of all people." Tails corrected the bunny.

"Still hard to believe." Knuckles commented. "Those two are hitched. And then tonight…."

"If Shadow can even wait that long." Rouge finished knowing Shadow the best out of everyone at that table.

"He's waited for a long time now. I'm sure he can wait a few more hours." Blaze said.

But then someone's voice was spoken into a microphone and it traveled into a set of speakers set up all around the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again, please welcome Mr. AND Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Everyone clapped their hands as the hedgehog and echidna made their way into the room hand in hand with Tikal smiling bigger than Shadow was. But that was just common knowledge. Then the couple took a seat at their table and their friends walked up to them to say how happy they were.

"Congratulations, you two!" Amy hugged Tikal.

And Tikal hugged her back and thanked her. Rouge took a gander at Tikal's left wrist to see her wedding ring. Shadow's bracelet was now her wedding ring. That was clever on his part. Rouge had to admit that.

"So, you feel any different now that you're married?" Vector asked.

Shadow and Tikal looked at each other and smiled again before answering that question.

"A little bit." Shadow answered. "But I'm sure it'll kick in shortly."

And then a girl approached them. Shadow recognized her by her looks but he couldn't quite remember her name. She was a yellow mongoose with green eyes and long flowing purple hair. She was wearing a black dress.

"Hey there, Shadow. I'm Mina. Remember me?" she introduced herself.

Shadow nodded.

"Yes. You ran out on our date screaming in fear that I was going to kill you."

Sonic chuckled as he remembered that. But then Amy elbowed his side and he stopped.

"Yeah. Listen. I just wanted to say congratulations and I sincerely wish you guys live happily together." Mina sounded like she was truly sincere.

And she was. Shadow and Tikal both smiled at her.

"Well thank you, Mina." Tikal said.

Mina nodded at them and then walked off. And then a human person Tikal had never met before approached them and extended out his hand to Shadow.

"Congratulations, Agent Shadow." The old man said.

"Thank you Commander Tower." Then Shadow remembered Tikal hadn't met him. "Oh, Tikal. This is Abraham Tower. Commander of GUN."

"It's very nice to finally meet you in person." Commander Tower now extended his hand to Tikal. "Shadow always talks about you both on and off the field."

Tikal shook Tower's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Tower." She said politely.

"I shall expect you and the rest of Team Dark to be in my office right after the honeymoon. Even though you're married, we need you Shadow." Tower said.

Shadow agreed to that. Without him, GUN was screwed. They were just lucky no one attacked in his time of absence. That's what Shadow thought anyway. And then the announcer's voice came back to the speakers.

"And now everyone, it's time for the best man to give his toast. Please welcome Silver the Hedgehog."

Everyone completely forgot all about that little tradition. Silver had to give a toast for the newlyweds. And luckily he had some stuff prepared. And it wasn't very classy to read from a piece of paper. So he came up with some stuff on his own.

He grabbed the mike from the announcer and cleared his throat as everyone quieted down to listen to him.

"Well….hello everyone. I'm Silver, as most of you know." He started out simple. "Well I'm just gonna say what I know we're all thinking. Who would have thought we would all end up here at a wedding with SHADOW as the groom?"

Everyone chuckled a bit at that. It was still hard to believe even what the ceremony was over. But that was expected.

"But I'm glad it happened. I'm glad we're all here." Then he directed his next lines towards Shadow. "I'm happy Shadow was able to find someone who made him whole."

Now Shadow was smiling. And so was Tikal.

"That's what love is. Love is finding that one person who makes you complete. A person you can't live without. And Tikal, for you, there isn't a better guy than Shadow. And it's vice versa for Shadow."

And then Silver got into it a bit more.

"You know, all this time during the preparations for this wedding, I've been trying to think of a perfect moment of the two of them to describe them. And I have to tell you. I think the best Shadow and Tikal moment, was a few months ago. When Tikal tried to leave."

Sonic and friends remembered that incident. And Silver went into detail. It was right after a fight with Eggman on Angel Island. And Tikal saw for the first time how destructive Shadow can be. And that scared her so much she considered going back into the Master Emerald and leaving this world forever. But Shadow was able to bring her to her senses and she stayed. That was the night they finally became what their friends have come to call, "Shadikal." Tikal thinks that name is cute. Shadow not so much.

"But despite her fear, she stayed. Because she accepted Shadow for who he was. Flaws and all. And that is just awesome."

But then Silver wrapped it up.

"Shadow, I may not be your best friend. But I'm honored you chose me to be your best man. What you two have, it's something I hope to have one day. I may have already met the perfect girl to make that happen."

Blaze smiled at that little line.

"But the best thing about that moment I described. It was that night that they began to spend every waking moment of every day together. And they haven't been apart since."

And that was when Silver raised his glass of sparkling cider.

"May they never be apart again. To Shadow and Tikal."

Everyone else raised up their own glasses and spoke the same two words.

"To Shadow and Tikal."

Everyone took a sip of what was in their glass and Silver handed the mike back to the announcer. When he sat back down, Blaze kissed him passionately.

"Who knows what the future holds?" she muttered.

As silver cracked a smile, the announcer person spoke again.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for Shadow and Tikal to share their first dance to a song they selected specially for the occasion."

Shadow and Tikal both stood up and walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor. The lights dimmed and a small spotlight shone down on the two of them. Shadow interlocked the fingers of his right hand with Tikal's left ones. Then the hedgehog put his left hand on her waist and Tikal put her right one on his left shoulder. Then the music started up. And the lyrics began. But all of the girls knew this song. And it was a bit uncanny how much it fit Shadow and Tikal perfectly.

**(Cue, "Because You Loved Me; By Celine Dion)**

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
**

After the first four words were heard, the two of them started moving. But they didn't do much yet. They just gently swayed with each other. They didn't want to get to fast and mess up early. Not that they were planning on messing up at all that is.

**For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
**

Then they started to go a bit faster and step around the floor. And Tikal was very surprised by how much Shadow learned from Silver. But she hadn't seen anything yet. It was only the first two verses of the song.

**You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all  
**

They may have been dancing at the time, but the two of them were both listening to the lyrics of this song. And they actually found the similarity and connection to their lives. They smiled at that as Shadow finally spun Tikal around quite gracefully.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me**

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby  


The hedgehog then slowly dipped down Tikal and she bent over backwards. She could bend quite far because she was very flexible. She got back up, resumed her position, and they moved on.

**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach**

You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  


Shadow placed both hands on Tikal's waist. And then he picked her up and began to slowly spin around with her. Ever since the beginning of this dance, Silver was smiling because he was proud Shadow's lessons paid off.

**Maybe, I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because  
I was loved by you  
**

As Shadow put Tikal back down on her feet, the audience gave a small applause for that little move and they continued on.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me**

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  


As they continued to move around, both the hedgehog and the echidna became lost in each other's gaze. Today began their long and happy lives together. Side by side no matter what happens. It was a truly remarkable feeling. And to think it was happening to Shadow. He thought he wasn't worthy to be loved. Well, some divine force out there was able to prove him wrong. His soul mate was right here. And her name was Tikal the Echidna. Actually now, it was Tikal Hedgehog. But she didn't care at all.

**You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
**

All they cared about right now was getting through this wedding. And then it was straight off to the honeymoon where they would finally be able to show their love for one another in physical form. They had been waiting forever for that. And they were both still virgins. The final chorus repeated and they wrapped up their routine.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me**

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

As the music faded away, Shadow and Tikal came to a stop and then they shared another long and hard kiss out on the dance floor. And once again, everyone gave their applause for the couple and then they all smiled. And finally, it came time for Shadow and Tikal to leave for the honeymoon. So Shadow brought out his green Chaos Emerald and performed the technique while holding his wife close.

"Chaos Control!"

In a flash of green light, Shadow teleported himself and Tikal off the ARK and headed for his honeymoon's destination. Everyone else who was up there was gonna stick around and party a bit more. And as for Sonic and his friends, they decided to only mingle for a bit and then leave.

"But Amy, I thought you were going to help clean it up." Cream said. "After all, you planned the wedding. Shouldn't you help clean up the mess?"

"Cream, I planned the wedding and that's all I do. My work is done. Cleaning it all up is not in the job description." Amy answered.

"Besides." Sonic grabbed her hand. "I was kinda hoping you and I could go get some dinner that we didn't get from a buffet line."

A date. Something Sonic and Amy hadn't done together in quite a while. They were way past overdue. And with a kiss on Sonic's lips, she gave her response.

"First you and I are dancing."

She literally dragged Sonic out to the dance floor and they began to slow dance with each other. Pretty soon, Knuckles and Rouge followed them along with Silver and Blaze. Vector had the guts to ask Vanilla if she wanted to dance and she said yes. And Tails was even brave enough to work up enough courage to ask Cream to dance. And she said yet. Everyone was now dancing in the middle of the room captivated by the love they just saw move around on it before they did.

It was night in Rome Italy. That was where Shadow and Tikal decided to go on their honeymoon. And it was a slow night at the Majestic Roma. A 5-Star hotel in Rome. The clerk at the desk was just minding his own business reading a magazine. But the a strange green glow appeared in the front desk and a black and red hedgehog appeared with an orange echidna. They were no longer wearing their wedding clothes. Shadow was just wearing his shoes and gloves like always and Tikal was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with sandals. The clerk got freaked out a bit but he relaxed when he saw that the two of them had a bunch of luggage cases with them as they approached the desk. Shadow took over.

"Buona sera. Abbiamo una riserva in virtù del nome, Hedgehog."

And now it was time for Tikal to learn something new about her husband.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian." She said.

"GUN protocol. Sometimes, missions take us to other countries. We have to be fluent in all languages." Shadoe explained.

"Well...save that italian accent for tonight. Will ya?"

Oh Shadow's loins were starting to lose control. Here he was with the most beautiful thing in the world to him, and he was about to make her his.

What Shaodw said to the clerk was that he had a reservation under the name, "Hedgehog." The clerk looked in his computer and found out exactly who the reserveation was for. And he smirked at that.

"Oooohhhhh. Voi siete gli sposi. Congratulazioni."

The clerk said, "You are the newlyweds. Congratualtions."

Shadow nodded. "Si si. Siamo noi."

Yes yes. That's us. That's what Shadow's mouth said next. And after a few more typing strokes from the clerk, he handed Shadow a card key.

"Voi due siete in luna di miele la suite al piano superiore. Si prega di godere il vostro soggiorno qui e ancora una volta, complimenti."

The exact translation for that was, "You two are in the honeymoon suite on the top floor. Please enjoy your stay here and once again, congratulations."

Shadow took the key card and said thank you.

"Grazie."

The two newlyweds made their way to the elevator. But before they did, a bell boy came over with a luggage cart and helped the two out with their baggage. They made their way to the elevator and Shadow pressed the button for the top floor. When they reached it, they went to one of the only rooms that was on that floor. The card key opened it up and they walked inside the honeymoon suite. But right before they did, there was one thing to do. Shadow picked up Tikal bridal style and carried her across the threshold. Ten seconds of being carried, and Tikal was put back down to look at the room.

There were at least three full sized rooms in that suite. It was pretty much a villa only a bit bigger. The bed was kick sized and shaped like a white heart. Aftet the bell boy unloaed their luggage, Shadow tipped the guy and he left leaving the newlyweds alone.

"Would you look at this place!" Tikal was completely overwhelmed by how spectacular the place was.

Luckily, her wedding present from Sonic was a camera and she already knew how to use it. She began to take a few pictures of the room while Shadow took a look around for himself. He found himself in the bathroom of the place. It was also huge. And the tub had already been pre-filled for them with bubbles and rose pettals lying on top of the suds. And next to the tub was a bucket of ice and a bottle of chapagne courtesy of the hotel.

And then Tikal found a fruit basket in the kitchen also on the hotel. There was a small note on it but it was in Italian.

"Shadow! Could you come read this, baby?"

Shadow teleported over to her and took the note to read. It was in Italian, but Shadow gave a perfect translation.

"We at the Majestic Roma thank you for choosing our hotel to have your honeymoon in. And we also give our congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Oh how nice." Tikal sweetly said.

There was also a balcony and Tikal wanted to see it. Shadow grabbed an apple from the basket and joined his wife. He was never going to get tired of calling her that. And the view from the balcony was amazing. The lights of Roma at night were truly remarkable. Tikal just had to take another picture. And she did. She even saw the Collessium. She had no idea what it was and neither did Shadow. But they were going to find out.

"Just look at all this." Shadow said as he bit the apple. "We're gonna be here for two whole weeks. There's just gonna be so much to do here it's unbelieveable."

"Yeah there is." Tikal's voice got softer and then she turned around to face her man. "But there's one thing I wanna do first."

And it was right there Shadow dropped the apple when he realized it was finally time for it to become official. He picked up Tikal once more and he RAN to the bedroom. He then jumped on the bed with Tikal still in his arms and they just looked at each other.

Shadow ran his right hand down her left arm taking off the strap of her tank top. But then he stopped when he felt something. He felt her wedding ring. The bracelet that he used to wear. He gave it to her now and looked at it kind of ashamed.

"I hope you don't think I cheaped out not getting you a real set of wedding rings." He said.

Tikal sat up and looked at her bracelet.

"Of course I don't think that." She replied. "Shadow, this means more to me than any other ring ever could. I'm touched that you gave up some of your power to make me happy."

Shadow smiled at how awesome his girl was. She was happy with anything he did for her. But then he wasted no more time. The two of them began to make out. And in only one minute, it became hot and heavy. And soon enough, they found themselves wanting a whole lot more.

And tonight was the night they finally got to have more.

Tikal fell to her back with Shadow on top of her unhooking her bra. Soon her skirt came off and then both of their shoes and socks. All through the walls, their cried and declarations of love for each other were heard unti finally, the marriage was officially consimated.

That "consimation" as one would call it, took about forty five minutes. Not bad for a couple of first timers. Their fur was messy as they laid underneath the covers of the bed together gazing into each other's eyes.

"So that's what it's like." Tikal said.

"Yeah." Shadow muttered back. "So...what now?"

Tikal thought for a minute and then came to this.

"It's only 9:00 PM here. How about we order up some room service, get a quick bite to eat, and then meet back here in about an hour?"

Once again, this girl...was AWESOME.

"I love you so much, Tikal."

"And I love you even more, Shadow."

They gave each other a long kiss before they hopped out of bed and ordered that room service. And then began their honeymoon. And from that point on, their marriage.

**XXX**

**Me: And there it is. This triology is ovah!**

**Shadow: The sex at the end. Was it hot?**

**Me: Why are you asking me?**

**Shadow: You wrote it. Who else should I ask?**

**Me: *SIGH* Whatever.**

**Sonic: So what are you gonna do now, AK?**

**Me: I have a few ideas in mind. Maybe a Silvaze onshot. I don't know. I'll peruze my head for a while and think.**

**But for now, thanks goes out once again to everyone who made this story so great. I honestly think this series is what made me so popular. Thanks a lot you guys. Oh and just one more thing.**

**And thank you, SilverDawn2010 once again for that loveley song selection. I owe you so much. If there's ever anything I can do, just let me know.**

**So with that, as always, peace bitches.**


End file.
